


The Stroke of Midnight

by SpaceButterflies



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Mentions Of Past Relationships, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Festivals, Heldalf is Mikleo's step father, Heldalf is also human, Heldalf is mean to poor Meebo, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Meebo has scars, Mid 1800's setting, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Some underage drinking, Symonne is a bully, Tags May Change, all seraphim except Lailah are human, and Meebo suffers, i accidentally made witches a thing in this au, i think, some characters may be ooc i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceButterflies/pseuds/SpaceButterflies
Summary: "You have really pretty eyes," Sorey says with a warm smile. "They're like amethysts." His face flushes in embarrassment and he waves his hands in front of him. "I'm so sorry! That was... For me to say that to someone I just met--" He struggles to find the right words. "I'm sorry--""No one's ever said anything like that to me before..." Mikleo mumbles.--An AU in which Mikleo is Cinderella and Sorey is his Prince Charming (who's also a huge dork)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I posted my last work, and it too was a fairy tale AU. I just really enjoy fairy tale au's i suppose. There's never enough fairy tale au's.
> 
> This AU came to be when I started playing around with the idea that Mikleo had survived the fire (and wasn't sacrificed), grew up as a human, and it just escalated from there. Please enjoy.

Long ago in the far off continent of Glenwood, there were three kingdoms, Rolance, Hyland, and Elysium. Two of the three, Rolance and Hyland constantly being at war with one another, while the third, was peaceful, staying out of the conflict between the two kingdoms. A small village between Hyland and Rolance, Camlann, served as an ideal strategical location, and both armies thought for control over it.

Georg Heldalf, general of the Rolance Army had his sights set on the village, knowing that seizing it would ensure Rolance's victory, and he was willing to do anything in his power to do so. The village was small and would easily be destroyed in the line of battle, so he offered them the protection of his army. While the village founder, Micheal, accepted his offer, he was wary of him and it was clear he did not fully trust him. So, Heldalf decided he would win him over.

He set his sights on Micheal's sister, Muse, a young mother who despite the recent death of her betrothed, kept her spirits high. She was cautious of him at first, but softened up once he shared with her how his wife passed away in childbirth, their baby dying shortly after. She was kind to him, blissfully unaware of his true intentions. As he won her trust, he won her brothers. In order to make sure he had it, he asked her hand in marriage.

He felt no guilt or remorse for how he used her broken heart against her. Playing on her emotions and putting on a facade to win her over and make her fall in love with him, all for the sake of winning a war. He felt no pity for the towns people when he betrayed them, using their village to claim victory in the war against Hyland. He felt nothing as he watched the village and it's people burn, nor as his own men died in the line of battle.

However, he could not help but feel a small pang of guilt when he found his young bride dead at the altar that overlooked town, clutching her son to her chest. Both of them burned by the raging fire. Try as he may, he could not help but growing attached to her in the time he spent with her. The child, Mikleo, she had named him, he did not care much for. Any implications that he did was just part of his act. But, when he learned that child was still alive, it was the affection he had for Muse that prompted him to keep and raise the baby.

Now seventeen years old, raised as a servant, Mikleo was in charge of the cooking, the cleaning, and everything else that needed to be done around the generals manor. The general was strict with him, demanding things done in a certain way and if even one thing was out of place, or not to the man's liking, he would have to start over. But, he did allow the boy full access to the manor's library, letting him take a book to read at night after finishing his work, as well as buying him a book from town every now and again as a reward for a job well done. So, as far as Mikleo was concerned, it wasn't all that bad.

 

Like most days, Mikleo wakes up before the sunrise to get a start on his chores. He sets his feet on the floor, the wood creaking when he stands from the bed. He tiredly makes his way to the wall mirror with a yawn. He winces some when he runs his hand through his brown hair, his fingers catching on tangles and knots as he blindly feels around for his hairbrush. He opens his eyes and stares at himself in the mirror.

The burns he sustained as an infant left scars all over his body. His face no exception. While they did fade over time, his pale skin only made the pinkish color of the scars seem darker by contrast. It did not matter how many times he saw himself, the scar that took up most of the right side of his face always made him frown.

Mikleo quickly brushes his hair and pulls away from the mirror, throwing on his clothes for the day before quietly making his way down stairs and into the kitchen. Once there, he ties an apron around his waist before getting to work, placing bowls and whatever ingredients he needed on the counter. Soon, Mikleo carefully balances two trays of food on each arm and makes his way back up the stairs and into the dining room, none to surprised that Heldalf and Symonne, Heldaf's ward--the one known to the public anyway--, were waiting for him there.

"We have a serving cart," Heldalf says without looking up from his paperwork.

"As long as it reaches the table, I don't care how he does it." Symmone shrugs as Mikleo sets the trays on the table and begins unloading their contents. "Ooh, scones." She takes the scone from her plate and takes a bite. "Thankfully, your cooking more than makes up for your looks."

Mikleo shifts on his feet. "I try." He takes the trays and holds them behind his back. 

"Aside from your regular chores, my dress shirt needs mending by this afternoon," Heldalf states. "The windows need to be washed as well." He examines a spoon before stirring his tea with it. "Oh, and the silver is looking dull. Polish it."

"Of course, sir." 

"The cat brought another dead bird into my room and I need you to get rid of it and clean the mess." Symmone says taking another bite of her scone. 

Mikleo grimaces. He hated handling dead animals. "Yes, of course."

It was mid afternoon and Mikleo could be found on a ladder washing the windows as told. Heldalf's shirt mended, the bird removed from Symonne's room, and the laundry on the line, all he had now was the windows, the floors, polishing the silver, and dinner to make. He climbs down the ladder and examines his work, the inside of the window was clean, but the outside... That was a different matter. He takes the ladder and carefully maneuvers it outside, propping it up against the side of the house before going back inside to collect his bucket of soapy water. Humming a nameless tune as he gets back to work, starting at the top of the window pane. A few moments pass and he's completely lost in thought. 

"Excuse me," Someone calls, startling Mikleo and making him jump. He looses his balance and cries out when he falls from the ladder and grabbing at the air. He braces himself for the pain of landing on the hard ground, but it never comes. "Are you alright?" The voice asks and he opens his eyes.

Mikleo's eyes widen to find a young man with brown looking down at him, green eyes full of concern. It's when he feels the strangers hands tighten on him that he realizes he was in his arms, one arm under his legs and the other around his back. "I--" He feels his stomach churn. The same way it did when he first met Symonne and he instinctively covers the side of his face with his hands, nodding quickly and looking away from the stranger.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." The young man says, lowering the other too the ground. Mikleo simply nods again, still not making eye contact. "I... My name's Sorey." He introduces himself holding out a hand.

Mikleo looks at his hand, then up to Sorey. He slowly lowers his hands as the taller male smiles kindly at him. "Mikleo..." He cautiously takes the other's hand. He shifts nervously from foot to foot when he catches the other staring. 

"You have really pretty eyes," Sorey says with a warm smile. "They're like amethysts." His face flushes in embarrassment and he waves his hands in front of him. "I'm so sorry! That was... For me to say that to someone I just met--" He struggles to find the right words. "I'm sorry--" 

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before..." Mikleo mumbles, feeling his cheeks become hot. He received many comments about his appearance from Heldalf and Symonne, mostly from the latter, but never once were they positive.

Sorey's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Really? I would have thought you'd hear that all the time..." He crosses his arms and hums in thought. "I can't imagine someone as pretty as you not getting any compliments," He think's aloud and his face flushes even more. "I just said all that out loud, didn't I?"

Mikleo stares at him, eyes wide with disbelief. A small voice in the back of his head tells him he's just being nice and he didn't really mean it. He clears his throat. "Is there anything you need?" He asks looking away again.

Sorey notices the shift in his body language but says nothing on the matter. "I got lost on my way to Pendrago. There were some ruins that caught my eye and," He rubs the back of his neck. "I--" He's cut off when a horse nudges the back of his head. " _We_ kind of took the wrong turn trying to get a better look at the structure." He can't help but smile when Mikleo perks up at the mention of ruins.

"Pendrago huh?" Mikleo puts a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, we're not too far from the city, but--"

"Mikleo!" Both boys tense up at the voice of Heldalf. The man storms over, glaring down at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I... He's lost and I--"

"The carpet in my study, wash it." Heldalf cuts him off. "Now."

"But I haven't finished the windows--" His voice catches in his throat when the general's eyes narrow dangerously at him. "Yes sir..." He looks back at Sorey before turning around and doing as he was told.

Sorey watches him make his way inside before looking up at Heldalf. "Don't be mad at him, it's my fault." He feels uneasy under the man's gaze. "Please, I distracted him from his work, it's not his fault."

Heldalf stares down at him. "He said you were lost. Where are you heading, boy?"

"Pendrago." Sorey answers, adding on a quick 'sir' at the end.

"Pendrago..." The man repeats. "I happen to be heading into town. You may follow me on your horse."

"Thank you... Sir." Sorey looks around him and to the house. "Could I say goodbye to him?"

"I'm afraid he has work he needs to get done, taking up any more of his time will most likely result in him staying up all night to make up for the time lost." Heldalf tells him. He places his hands on the young mans shoulders and physically turns him around to face his horse as his carriage pulls up. "We must be off."

Sorey hesitates before mounting his horse and looking back to the manor. He can't help but smile when he sees Mikleo wave at him from the window. He makes sure Heldalf's back is turn before waving back at him. 

Mikleo watches them leave from the window with a smile on his face. A small part of him hoping that Sorey would come back, but the rest of him knew the chances of that happening were slim. He sighs and picks up his scrub brush and makes his way to Heldalf's study. He catches sight of himself in the mirror that hung in the hallway, Sorey's words echoing in his mind, and for the first time in seventeen years he smiles at what he sees.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter! They really mean a lot to me!

Sorey follows Heldalfs carriage to town, unable to keep his mind off Mikleo. Part of him wanted to turn around and head back to the generals manor, but something told him that would only get the boy in further trouble. But still, he made a mental note of how to get back. They stop suddenly and Heldalf steps out of his carriage. 

"If you're still unsure where to go, I'm sure a knight will be more than willing to show you the way." He says. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

"Yes sir," Sorey nods with a smile. "Thank you for your help." The man simply nods to him before entering a nearby building. He dismounts his horse and simply leads her around town, soon stumbling across the fountain in the town center. He smiles when he sees a group of familiar faces. "Hey guys! I'm back!" He leads his horse over to them.

"About time!" Rose puts her hands on her hips. "I was beginning to think you ditched us." She glares at him. "Just where did you wander off too, _this time_?"

"Nowhere! We took a wrong turn, that's all." He laughs nervously under Rose's gaze. "It's true!"

"I believe you. I just like messing with you, that's all." Rose smacks him on the shoulder and grins. "Now come on, we got a lot of work to do before the festival."

 

Mikleo hums yet another nameless song as he scrubs at the rug in Heldaf's study, completely unaware of Symonne's presence in the door way. He's unable to get what Sorey said about his eyes out of his head, nor the fact that he said he was _pretty_. He wasn't at all used to people saying such things to him, but it made him feel nice.

"You're in an awfully good mood," Symonne speaks up smiling some at the way the older boy jumped. "For someone on his hands and knees that is." She fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "Does it have anything to do with that boy maybe?"

"So what if it does?" He turns around to glare at her. "Now go away, you know you're not supposed to bug me when I'm working."

Symonne shoots him a look. "Really, I'm surprised he was able to stomach the sight of you." She says while twirling her hair. 

"He said I was pretty," Mikleo mutters, turning back to his work. He scowls when he hears her laugh.

"You? Pretty? You're anything but." She pushes herself away from the door frame. "The poor kid must be blind." 

"Leave me alone, Symonne." Mikleo begins scrubbing at the rug again, hoping she'd leave. He groans when he can still feel her presence in the room. "Symonne, I swear, go away or--"

"Or what? You'll tell on me?" She challenges. "All I have to do is tell the general you were mean to me, maybe cry a little and you'll be in more trouble that I would be for bothering you while you were working." She walks over to him and sneers down at him. "After all, who's he gonna believe? His darling little ward, or his disfigured servant boy?" She pokes his nose. She swiftly turns on her heel and leaves the room.

Mikleo can hear her laughing down the hall. He grips the scrub brush in his hands hard enough that his knuckles turn white. That voice pops back in his head, once again telling him that Sorey was just being nice and didn't really mean what he had said. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply as he gets back to work.

It's well after midnight, and Mikleo had only _just_ finished his chores. When Heldalf had returned from his meeting he assigned him more tasks for the day, as punishment for talking to a stranger. Clean the stables, the hen house, the carpet on the stairs, tend to the garden and rewash the windows, both inside and out. He had to skip dinner in order to get everything done, which was nothing new to him.

' _You'll have plenty of time to eat after your work is complete._ ' Is what the general would say, and right now it was too late to cook anything, so he settled on a piece of bread. 

He chokes a bit as he eats it too fast and quickly washes the rest of it down with some water. Cleaning what little mess he made, he makes his way up to his room tossing his apron in the corner and falling face first on his bed once there. He ignores his growling stomach and simply puts his head under his pillow and tries to--hopefully-- get some sleep before he had to be up.

Just a few sleepless hours of sleep later, Mikleo was outside tending to the livestock. One basket of eggs and canister of milk later, he was ready to make breakfast. As he cooks there's a knock at the kitchen door, causing him to stare at it in confusion. The sun was barely out and there was someone at the door. He sets his mixing bowl aside and goes to answer the door.

"S-Sorey!" He gasps and the taller of the two simply smiles at him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again." Sorey's smile widens."I also wanted to apologize for getting you in trouble yesterday..." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh... It's alright." An awkward silence fills the space between them as they just stand there. "Would... Would you like to come in?" Mikleo asks suddenly, mentally screaming at himself.

"Yes please." Sorey steps inside when Mikleo moves to the side. He's greeted by the scent of cinnamon and sugar, and he can feel his mouth begin to water. "Smells good."

"Thank you," Mikleo closes the door. "The first batch won't be ready for another half hour, but you're more than welcome to some." He walks back to his station. "Please, sit down." He gestures to the table against the wall.

Sorey does as he's told and simply watches Mikleo work around the kitchen in silence. He takes note of how lithe his figure was, one could easily mistake him for a woman from a distance at first glance. Sorey can't stop himself from smiling at the content look on Mikleo's face as he cooked. Even with the bags under his eyes, he could tell he really enjoyed cooking. He was even humming a song.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Mikleo going his entire life without receiving complements. Maybe he was receiving them, but his self consciousness about his scars made him think they weren't sincere? He's torn from his thoughts when the other places a teacup in front of him. 

"Oh, thank you!" Sorey picks up the drink and takes a sip, it burns the tip of his tongue. "Mmm. Scalding hot. Just the way I like it." He laughs, stopping only when he hears Mikleo do the same. He smiles at the way the corners of his eyes wrinkle when he laughs. 

"You're so... I don't think I have the right words to describe you." Mikleo turns back to the stove.

"Is that right?" Sorey sets the cup down. "Do... You work here all by yourself?" He asks after a moment.

"Yes, I do."

"But this place is so big! How do you manage it?!"

"When you've done this as long as I have, you get a few tricks up your sleeves." Mikleo grins at him from over his shoulder while patting his bicep. He pulls the rolls from the oven before placing the next batch in. 

"How long have you been doing this?" Sorey asks and this question causes Mikleo to pause.

After a minute Mikleo answers. "My entire life."

"Your entire life?" Sorey repeats. He stares at him in shock. "That's..." He watches him set up two plates. "That doesn't seem right." He stands up and closes the distance between them.

"It's not uncommon for someone to be raised as a servant," Mikleo points out. 

"Maybe not, but usually there are other people to split the work. It just doesn't seem fair..." He looks to the plates of food. "Let me help."

"No!" Mikleo says a little too quickly. He clears his throat. "I mean... No. It's alright."

"But--" A roll is stuffed into Sorey's mouth when he tries to protest. It's sweet, slightly sticky from being coated in cinnamon and sugar.

"It's fine, Sorey." Mikleo assures him. "Honest." He smiles and balances the trays on his arms. "I'll be right back down. Fix yourself a plate if you'd like."

Sorey waits for Mikleo to return. It's quiet until his stomach growls. When he goes to do as the other had suggested and fix himself a plate, he finds that there's barely enough food for one person let alone two. He smiles some and takes two plates, filling them with what food remained. He sets it on the table. He then pours a cup of tea and sets it beside the plate. He waits for Mikleo to return, and once he does he takes the now empty trays from him and sets them on the counter, leaving the other with a stunned look on his face.

"Let's eat together." He takes Mikleo by the shoulders and steers him to the table. "Hurry before it gets cold." He grins and takes his place across from him.

Mikleo stars at him. He glances down at the plate and can't stop himself from smiling. "You're something else, Sorey..."

 

After they share their breakfast, Sorey stands in the doorway watching as Mikleo packs a basket with his second batch of sweet rolls. He takes the basket when it's held out to him.

"What's this for?"

"You like them, don't you? I remember you said you came to Pendrago with a group, so I thought maybe they would like some too and..." He trails off and Sorey laughs.

"Thank you Mikleo."

"You... You'll come back, right?" Mikleo asks, he liked having someone to talk too. "I really want to know more about your adventures." He adds. "Maybe tomorrow for breakfast again?"

"I can't come tomorrow, Rose will need me to help her with the stall for the festival... But I can come back tonight!" He pauses and hums. "Say... Around dinner time?"

Mikleo smiles at the idea "I'd like that." 

"I'll see you then." Sorey turns to take his leave. He glances over his shoulder and smiles again. "Don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of two dorks being dorks. I promise the next chapter will be more... Exciting.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three days :0 I'm on a roll ny'all
> 
> Thank's to everyone who's read, commented, and left kudos thus far! It means a whole lot to me <3

"Wow, these are good." Rose says with a mouthful of Mikleo's sweet roll. She had all but grabbed the basket from Sorey when he returned with it the minute the smell reached her nose. "They melt in your mouth! We could make a fortune off these!"

"Stop talking with food in your mouth or you'll choke." Dezel warns her. He takes one from the basket and tastes it. "They are pretty good." He comments.

"Let me have one." Zavied grabs for the basket only for the younger male to hold it out of his reach.

"Put on a shirt first and we'll talk,"

"But it's hot out and we're doing manual labor!" Zavied protests. "Besides, I gotta put a little show on for the ladies." He winks at some women as they pass by, earning a few giggles from them. 

Sorey watches as Zavied and Dezel fight for the basket only for it to simply be taken by Rose. "Alisha, you got to try these!" She says, taking the basket up to her. "They're sooo good!" The Princess Knight takes one of the rolls and takes a bite, her green eyes widening slightly from the taste.

"Oh wow, they really are good!" She takes another bite. "Where did you get these?"

"A friend of Sorey's made them." Rose answers as Edna takes one.

"Not bad."

 

Symonne watches as Mikleo sweeps the floor. He was happy. Too much so for her liking, so she pushes her teacup off the table, letting it smash on the tile floor and make a mess.

"Oops." She grins, only to frown when he simply sweeps up the broken china without so much as a sigh. She watches him clean the tea with a rag before resuming his sweeping. She groans, stands up from her chair and marches out of the room.

 

Hours later, having swept, mopped, and polished the floor, the laundry washed, dried, folded and put away and the chimney's cleaned, Mikleo hurries down into the kitchen to begin dinner. However he's stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the kitchen by Symonne.

He fights to urge to groan. "What do you need?" He asks.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" She demands. "You look exhausted and yet you finished your chores with out a problem."

"I'm allowed to be a decent mood from time to time, you know." Mikleo states, walking around her. He rolls his eyes when he hears her following him. "If you're just bugging me to sneak sweets in before dinner, it's not happening." He walks over to the counter and starts peeling vegetables.

Symonne glares up at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're up to something," She says. "And I'm going to find out what." She turns on her heel and marches upstairs.

"Have fun with that!" Mikleo calls up to her. 

Once peeled and chopped up into nice sized chunks, Mikleo places the vegetables in a pot of boiling water, adding an assortment of spices, tasting the broth from time to time to ensure it came out right. Once satisfied he covers the pot and leaves it to boil. 

 

Sorey grabs the basket Mikleo had given him, a few jars and a bottle inside it and jogs over to his horse. Zavied grabs him by the collar, pulling him to a stop.

"Where are you off too in such a rush?" He asks while eyeing the contents of the basket. 

"I have a dinner date," Sorey answers as he pulls himself free. "Don't wait up for me!" He hops on his horse and takes off.

"Well would you look at that," Zavied crosses his arms as Alisha and Rose walk over to him. "Our little Sorey's finally becoming a man." A proud smile forms on his face.

 

Mikleo stirs the contents of the pot, smiling at the scent it gives off. "Almost done," He says to himself as he replaces the lid. A knock at the door makes him hesitate slightly before opening the door. "You really came back..." He mumbles, a small relieved smile on his face.

"Of course I did," Sorey smiles at him. "It was all I could think about all day."

Mikleo;s smile widens and steps aside, letting Sorey in. "Dinner will be ready here soon, were having mabo urry."

Sorey's eyes light up. "I've always wanted to try mabo curry... We don't have anything like it where I'm from. Well, we have curry, just not _mabo_ curry." He lets out a silent 'oh'. "Speaking of, this is for you." He hands him the basket.

"Oh, I have a basket exactly like this. Now I have a matching set." Mikleo teases as he sets it down to unpack it. "Fruit gels?"

"Yeah! They taste really good on bread, especially freshly baked bread." Sorey's answers. "They also have medicinal qualities so if--"

"They soothe burns." Mikleo mutters. "I was practically bathed in apple gel when I was little."

Sorey's mouth turns dry. "Oh... I'm... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have... I should have brought something else..."

Mikleo shakes his head. "It's fine, I've never actually tasted gels before." He smiles. "I've also never seen peach or grape gels before either."

Sorey smiles. "They're really good, the peach is my favorite." He watches as Mikleo sets the gels aside and pulls out a bottle.

"Wine?"

"Gramps always said to bring your host a bottle of wine to have with dinner." He rubs the back of his neck. "I had this in Ladylake once and it's really good. But, we don't have to drink any if you don't want too."

Once Mikleo served Heldalf and Symonne their dinner, he returns to find the kitchen table set. He can't help but smile as he sets the serving tray aside and remove his apron. They sit at the table, making small talk as they eat. Upon tasting the wine, Mikleo learns that it's much sweeter than the dinner wine Heldalf prefers. He licks his lips.

"It's good." He says taking antother small sip.

"Right? I'm not a huge fan of wine, but this one is the exception." Sorey says, eating another spoonful of the curry. He swallows it down before speaking again. "This curry... It's amazing. I thought all curry was spicy, but this... It's hard to explain. It's got a kick to it, but it's not exactly spicy either." He takes another bite. "No wonder mabo curry buns are such a hit."

"This was one of the first dishes I ever learned how to cook. So, I like to think it's one of my specialties. Besides ice cream that is."

"You make ice cream?" Sorey's eyes light up. "What flavor?"

"Vanilla." Mikleo laughs at Sorey's excitement. "I would have made some for tonight, but I didn't have enough vanilla." He sees Sorey pout. "I'll make you some one day, I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you too that." 

They continue to eat in silence, at one point during their meal Mikleo was called upstairs by a small bell on the wall, returning ten or so minutes later with an armful of dirty dishes. He carefully places them in the sink, filling it with water to let them soak.

He sits back down next to Sorey, and rests his head on his arms. The lack of sleep was starting to get to him. "I'm sorry." He mumbles. He tenses up when he feels a hand on his back but soon relaxes when it begins rubbing circles into his back. He peeks over his arms at the empty dishes on the table and sits upright. "Let me clean this up."

"No, I'll do it." Sorey stands and starts collecting the dishes. "You just rest, okay?" He smiles kindly at him, taking the dishes to the sink. He glances over at Mikleo and frowns at how exhausted he looked with his head on his arms and his eyes closed. He quietly sits back down, and pulls the book attached to his belt free. Sorey reads in silence, assuming the other to be asleep. 

"That's the Celestial Record, right?" Mikleo asks suddenly causing Sorey to jump.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" Sorey asks and Mikleo shakes his head. He smiles some and looks back to the book. "Yeah, it's my favorite. I've read it so much it's almost falling apart. Have you read it?"

"When I was younger. The general took it away when I was ten though... 'Too old for fairy tales', he said." Mikleo says with a sigh. "I used to pretend the manor was actually ancient ruins." He says through a yawn. "There's a secret passage that leads to the forest outside town." He adds. "It's still in tact... I check it once a month." He tiredly rambles on. "I need to know it's still there..."

"How come?"

"In case I ever get the courage to leave." Mikleo answers, closing his eyes again. Sorey was at a loss for words. He stares at Mikleo, his heart aching for him. He closes his book and simply lets his mind race. "Tell me more about you," Mikleo says, pulling him from his thoughts. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Elysium." He answers and he sees lavender eyes widen. 

"That's so far away... What made you want to leave?"

"This," He gestures to the book. "It inspired me to go out and explore the world." He grins. "My gramps wasn't too keen on the idea, 'You need to focus on your studies'," He says in his best old man voice, earning a small laugh. "But I can only learn so much from books, you know?"

"So... You ran away?" Mikleo questions.

"No, we settled on a deal. I can travel as much as I want as long as I'm back before I'm twenty." He shrugs his shoulders. He looks back at Mikleo. "Can I ask you something?" He receives a hum in response. "How did you end up working for Heldalf?"

Mikleo sits up right. "He's my step father." He answers. "He loved my mother, I know that much, just from how he talks about her. _When_ he talks about her that is. But I'm just her bastard son." His shoulders slump. "So when she died, he raised me to be a servant." He looks down at his hands. "Sometimes I wonder if things would be different if she were still alive... If the fire never..." He trails off, shaking his head. "I'm rambling." Mikleo stands suddenly. "Well, the dishes aren't going to wash themselves."

"Let me help," Sorey follows him to the sink.

 

Some time passes and the two stand outside. There's a cool breeze, making them both shiver slightly. "Thank you for tonight," Mikleo says. "It was nice having someone to talk too." He smiles warmly.

Sorey smiles back at him. "I should be thanking you. The food at the inn is good and all, but it's been so long since I've had a homemade meal." He blinks. "That reminds me, everyone says your sweet rolls were really good."

"I'm glad they liked them." 

Sorey stuffs his hands in his pockets. "... There's going to be a ball." He blurts out. "On the last day of the festival, I was.... Would you... Like to go with me?" He asks. He curses himself for letting his voice crack.

Mikleo feels his face flush. "I..." He fiddles with his shirt. "I can't make any promises but... I'll see if I can go." He smiles up at him.

Sorey's face lights up. "Of course! If you can't, then we can have our own private dance here!" He kisses Mikleo's cheek. "I'll see you then!" He runs off to where he left his horse, leaving the smaller of the two standing there in a daze. 

Mikleo touches his cheek, a small smile on his face. He closes the kitchen door and makes his way upstairs once he was sure everything was where it belongs. He falls into his bed, hugging his pillow, unable to stop himself from grinning like a fool.

 

As he makes his way back to Pendrago, Sorey stares up at the stars with a grin on his face. He was talking his horses ears off about the dinner he had, asking her advice despite knowing she couldn't answer him. She stops suddenly, her ears twitching as she backs up.

"Cara?" Sorey pats the mare's neck. "What's the matter?" The horse suddenly whinnies and bucks him off, kicking wildly before running off in a random direction. "Cara!" 

Sorey gets to his feet, only to be seized from behind. He struggles and a cloth is pressed over his nose and mouth. He begins to feel lightheaded as a familiar laugh comes from behind. 

A man in a fox like mask cackles from behind him. "I told you that you couldn't hide from me," He tightens his hold on Sorey as his body begins to go limp. "Your Highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> (let's pretends gels are like jelly/jam but are also medicinal okay)
> 
> ((this chapter wasn't quite as exciting as i hoped and while this story is still a Cinderella AU at it's core there's more... Action, I suppose, than you're typical Cinderella Story.))


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos <3 They all mean a lot to me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Sorey awakes to find himself bound to a tree with a gag in his mouth. There was a dull throb in his head as he tried to focus his vision. He begins to struggle in his bonds, alerting his captor that he was awake.  
The man in the fox masked laughs as he sharpens his knife.

"One royal brat down, one to go." He stands up, walks over to Sorey and pulls the gag from his mouth. "Where's the girl?"

Sorey glares up at him in defiance, hissing in pain when the man roughly pulls his hair. "I'll never tell you!" He says through gritted teeth. His head drops when the man releases his hair only to grab his wrist instead.

"Oh, you'll tell me." He takes one of his fingers between his own. "I promise you that."

 

"He's not anywhere in town," Dezel says, arms crossed over his chest. "Did he say where he was going last night?"

"He just said he had a date, but not where." Zavied puts a hand on his hip and thinks.

"This is why, if you're going off on your own to tell someone where you're going." Edna twirls her umbrella hile taking a glance at Rose. "I'm going to go out and look for him. Who knows, he may have found some ruins or something and got lost." She turns on her heel and walks away from the group.

"I'll go with you." Alisha follows her. She looks back over to Rose. "You stay here in case he comes back."

Rose goes to protest but stops herself. "Right. Be careful." She sees Zavied pat Dezel on the shoulder from the corner of her eye before he follows after them. The two look at one another. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Yeah..."

 

Mikleo hums as he milks the goat, gently pushing her kid away when she tries to eat his pant leg. It was still early morning, the sun was only just now beginning to rise. The goats and chickens suddenly scatter, spilling the milk and sending feathers flying when a horse comes from seemingly nowhere. He falls off his stool in surprise, looking up to the animal as it pants before drinking from the water trough. Heldalf's horses stare at the new comer for a brief moment before turning back to their hay.

Slowly, Mikleo stands and cautiously approaches the animal. He learned the hard way never to spook a horse, and his chest aches just thinking about it. He takes her reigns and quickly recognizes her to be Sorey's mare. His eyes widen and he looks around, expecting Sorey to pop up at any moment. When he doesn't, a knot forms in his stomach and he looks back to the mare. The horse looks at him, almost as if asking for his help. With a gulp, he mounts her tightly gripping the reigns. He's never exactly ridden a horse before, but he has seen Heldalf do this hundreds of times. How hard could it be?

"Alright... Let's find Sorey."

 

He knows it wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity before the horse finally came to a halt. His fists shake as he tightly holds onto her mane, he cracks an eye open, finding that she had taken him to the forest. Slowly, Mikleo sits upright and removes his hand from her mane to grip her reigns instead. He holds his breath when he hears a cry of pain, the mare huffing and pawing at the dirt. Mikleo slides off her back and picks up a fallen branch and goes to to investigate.

He finds a man in a fox mask, crouched down in front of a young man bound to a tree.

His eyes widen and he lets out a quiet gasp. "Sorey!"

He was slumped over and breathing heavily, groaning in pain when he once more grabs a fistful of brown hair. The man pulls knife and presses it to the boy's cheek, not hard enough to do serious damage, but enough to draw blood.

"You're really making this much more difficult than it has to be," The man sighs behind his mask. "But, I suppose it's more fun this way." He stares at the young man. "Now," He tightens his grip on his hair. "Are you going to tell me where she is, or do you insist we play this silly game of yours?" He cackles when the prince stays silent. "I see." He moves the blade behind his ear, cutting the skin along the way. "The fun way it is then."

Sorey braces himself for whatever the man has in store for him, only for the man to be knocked away from him by Mikleo. They're both taken off guard by his sudden appearance, but Sorey quickly feels a warm feeling in his chest. He has no choice but to watch as the masked man attacks him, he tries to call out for him but he stops himself when he see's Mikleo block and dodge all of the masked man's attacks. He's dumbstruck by the way Mikleo wields the tree branch as if it were a staff, the way he practically dances around the man, and how he skillfully fended himself against the masked man.

The masked man grabs hold of the branch with both hands and swiftly knees Mikleo in the stomach, using the chance to wrench the branch from his grasp and toss it aside. He quickly seizes the boy by his throat and lifts him from the ground with ease. "You fight good for a runt," He says, laughing lowly as the boy tries to pry his fingers from his neck. He hears his captive struggling and glances over at him, a wide smile growing on his face.

"Let him go!" Sorey shouts. "He has nothng to do with this!"

"Tell me where the Princess is, or I'll snap his neck." For added effect he squeezes, eliciting a desperate gasp for breath.

"I'm right here!" Alisha announces as she lunges with her spear.

Surprised, the masked man releases Mikleo in order to avoid the Princess-Knight's attack. Mikleo coughs, rubbing at his neck as a man with long white hair dashes by him to aid the princess. He gets to his feet, glancing over at Sorey as a girl begins trying to untie him.

"Buy me time." She tugs at the ropes.

 

Mikleo nods and recollects the branch before rushing forward to fight the masked man. Even against three people the man was relentless, going for their throats every chance he had. He's knocked back by a dual attack from Alisha and Mikleo, letting out an growl as his mask cracks.

"You can't fight all three of us." Mikleo says calmly, ready to strike at any given moment.

The man growls and tries to get up, but freezes when Zavied shoots the ground beside him. "Stay down." He warns, tapping his finger on the trigger of his pistol.

Both males stand down when Alisha walks by them and motions for them to lower their weapons."Who sent you after us?" She demands, pointing the tip of her spear at him.

The man says nothing, his eyes darting over to Edna and Sorey. He looks back to the Princess-Knight when the spear is thrust closer to his neck. He laughs suddenly, taking the girl off guard. In the blink of an eye, before any of them could react he draws two knives from his boots and lunges at the blonde.

"Stay away from my prey, you brat!" His eyes widen behind his mask when his wrists are suddenly in a vice grip, forcing him to stop his attack.

"Just _try_ laying a hand on her, and see what happens." A man with blonde hair and fierce blue eyes growls, squeezing his wrists with such force that he drops his knives.

The masked man winces in pain when he feels his wrists crack in the other man's hold, His eyes dart around once more, landing on a man and woman to his left, with a sword and a set of daggers drawn respectively. Then to the right, two more women appear, one with a spear and the other with an odd slip of paper above her finger. He growls and jerks himself free.

"This isn't over." He throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.

The group relaxes once the smoke clears, weapons are sheathed and ropes are cut. Sorey stands slowly, holding his head with one hand and leaning on the tree with the other. He watches as the man who saved Edna worriedly examines her for injuries, only to be jabbed lightly in the chest with her umbrella before she hugs him. His head finally stops spinning and he sees Alisha talking to the woman with the spear, as Zavied compliments--though it was more flirting than complementing-- the swords woman. Both the man at her side and a ten year old boy giving him a look.

 

"Are you alright?" Someone asks. He turns to Mikleo and smiles.

"I'm okay." He gently takes his face in his hands, tilting his head back to examine his neck. A bruise was already beginning to form from where the man had choked him. "Are you okay? You got hurt because of me..."

Mikleo smiles. "I'm alright."

"How did you find me?" Sorey asks, shaking his head seconds later. "More importantly, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You think that I, who was raised by the general of the Rolance Army, don't know how to defend myself?" Mikleo raises an eyebrow with a grin. "I'm insulted." He teases.

Sorey smiles softly, gasping when something nudges him from behind. He turns to his horse. "Cara! You're okay!"

"You fight really good, kid." Zavied suddenly claps a hand on Mikleo's shoulder, causing him to jump. "What's your name?"

Mikleo goes to speak but a sudden feeling of anxiety prevents him from doing so. He's never been around this many people before and the need to hide his face was rearing it's ugly head. He tries speaking again as his hands cover the side of his face. Feeling as if everyone was staring at him, his shoulders tense up, he hangs his head and looks away as he tries to make himself smaller.

"Hey," Sorey turns around to fully face Mikleo. "It's okay, these are my friends." He reaches for his hands, but stops himself. "Is it okay if I touch you?" He asks quietly, the other slowly nodding his head. Sorey takes gently takes his hands in his own and lowers them. "Let me introduce you, okay?" He links their fingers together, ignoring the pain in his hand from where the masked man had broken his fingers.

Mikleo looks back up at the group, surprised to see they were all smiling kindly at him. He begins to relax when Sorey squeezes his hand. "Everyone, I want you to meet Mikleo," Sorey smiles at him. "Mikleo, this is Alisha,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The Princess-Knight smiles warmly with her arms folded behind her back.

"Zavied," The man gives him a small wave and a grin. "Edna," She simply nods to him with a small smile. "And..." Sorey's voice trails off. "I don't..." He blushes in embarrassment. "I don't really know who the others are but I assume he's Edna's brother, Eizen."

The man by Edna's side simply smiles, confirming his beliefs to be true. "I'll take over from here," He says. "The black haired woman is Velvet," Like Edna, she simply nods. "Besides her is Rokurou," Like Zavied, he gives a small wave. "Laphicet,"

"Hello." The boy smiles brightly at him.

"And this is Elanor." He nods to the woman at his side. He had his arm around her waist. The woman smiles kindly at him.

"Ahem." The third woman glares at him in annoyance. "Forgetting someone?"

"That's Magilou," Velvet speaks for Eizen, Magilou putting her arms behind her head and closing her eyes with a satisfied smile. "If you're going to be wary of anyone here, it better be her."

"Yes, yes exact--" Magilou's eyes snap open. "What?!" She shrieks. "Velvet! How could you say such a thing about me? I thought you loved meee!" She whines and hangs onto the woman's shoulders. "I mean, clearly not in the... Fun way, for lack of a child friendly term, you love Rokurou, but still!"

"It is with the utmost love that I say this, but I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Mikleo can't help but laugh as he watches the two of them. "I've never seen eyes like yours before..." Someone says suddenly. He turns to Laphicet. "They're really pretty." The boy smiles up at him and he smiles back.

"T-thank you." He looks back up to the group and bows his head. "I'm sorry. I've... I've never been around this many people before and I choked up. Please forgive me." He apologizes.

"Maybe if a half naked, sweaty man didn't suddenly touch you, it would have been better." Edna jabs Zavied in the side with her umbrella. "Apologize."

"Ow--" Zavied side steps to get out of the umbrella's reach. He turns to Mikleo. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spook you."

Mikleo shakes his head. "It's fine, really." He looks up at the sky. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back and make breakfast." He smiles again. "It was nice meeting you all."

"I'll take you home." Sorey offers, nodding to his horse. "Tell Rose I'm sorry for being so late, I'm sure she'll understand." He mounts the horse, holding out a hand for Mikleo."I'll head straight to the Sparrow Feathers' stall once I've dropped him off." Once the smaller of the two is behind him, his arms around his waist for support he gently squeezes the mare with his heels, bringing her to a trot.

 

Magilou pulls herself away from Velvet and puts a hand to her chin. "That man, the one in the mask... He's part of the Scattered Bones, is it smart for those kids to be going off alone like that?" She asks as the horse vanishes from sight.

"I don't like this." Eizen crosses his arms. "Who ever wants him dead, _has to_ know that it would start a war."

"You know that Sorey's--" Alisha cuts herself off. It wasn't her place to say anything about that.

"Aye. I've been to Elysium many times in my travels." He closes his eyes. "Let's just hope that the assassin isn't dumb enough to attack twice in the same day."

"Should one of us tail them?" Rokurou suggests. "Just in case?"

"Sorey will be on his guard," Alisha says. "Now that he knows that man is still after us, he'll have his guard up. I'm confident he'll be alright."

"Especially if he's with that boy." Elanor muses. "The way they look at each other..." She smiles with a small content sigh. "They'll do whatever it takes to protect each other. I just know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorey is rescued and the Berseria gang is here.
> 
> They may also end up getting a bigger role than I originally intended... We'll just have to see.  
> (can you guess my Berseria ships lol)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the angst to start ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°
> 
>  
> 
> A big thanks to everyone reading! Y'all mean the world to me.

Sorey and Mikleo ride back to Heldaf's manor in silence. The ride back was _much_ easier for Mikleo with Sorey in charge of the reigns. Sorey smiles when he feels the other press his cheek on his shoulder, his arms tightening ever so slightly around his waist. Mikleo allows his eyes to slip closed, and he lets out a content sigh.

 

Soon, they arrive at their destination and Sorey dismounts from Cara's back, holding his arms out for Mikleo with a grin. Mikleo looks down at him, rolling his eyes despite the amused grin on his face. He goes to dismount, but as he does, Cara bucks him the rest of the way off. Sorey's quick to catch him around the waist, and they knock their foreheads together.

"You okay?" Sorey asks.

"I'm alright." Mikleo nods, rubbing his head with one hand and resting his other on Sorey's shoulders.

They lock eyes with one another and stand there as the horse makes her way to a pile of hay. Sorey holds him still, lowering him to the ground ever so slowly. Mikleo's feet touch the ground and he lets his other hand rest on Sorey's shoulder. He felt Sorey tighten his hold on his waist as he pulls him closer without a word. While he wasn't _that_ much shorter than Sorey, Mikleo did find himself leaning up and standing on his toes as the taller leans forward to close the gap between them.

Their lips only just brush together when someone clearing their throat makes them jump and pull apart. Mikleo wiggles out of Sorey's arms when he sees Heldalf standing just a few feet away.

"G-Good morning, sir." He stutters, hanging his head in hopes of hiding his flushed cheeks. "Forgive me for not having breakfast ready, there was... An emergency."

"Yes, Symonne told me you had run off on some horse." Heldalf steps forward.

Mikleo raises his head with a confused look. He glances at the windows and can see the girl in question peering down at him, and he can picture the smug look on her face. 

"I'm sorry sir, it was my fault," Sorey speaks up. "I had... Gotten hurt and my horse must have come here."

The man stares at Sorey, eyeing the cut on his cheek. "So it seems." Heldalf states as he walks over to her and takes her reigns. He thrusts them in Mikleo's hands. "Take her around front, I wish to speak to him. In private."

"Yes sir," Mikleo takes a nervous glance at Sorey before doing as he was told.

 

Once he was gone, Heldalf steps up to Sorey, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me." He leads him to the garden. "Allow me to get straight to the point, I know you've been coming here uninvited."

"On the contrary sir, I _was_ invited." Sorey shrugs the man's hand from his shoulder.

"An invitation from the help is hardly an invitation." He stops suddenly, folding his arms behind his back. "If I see you _anywhere_ near him again, _he_ will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

Sorey's eyes widen. "You can't--"

"For that matter, if you so much as step foot on my property again, I will have you arrested and locked away so fast your head will spin." Heldalf turns to face him. 

"Fine! Arrest me! I don't care! Just don't... Don't hurt him." He pleads "He works himself to the point of exhaustion day in and day out. If he keeps this up he'll work himself to death." He looks up at Heldalf. "You raised him from a baby, your the only family he's ever known, there _has to_ be some part of you that cares about him and his well being!"

Heldalf stays silent and simply glares at Sorey. He closes his eyes and hums, turning his back on the young man before him and stepping forward. Sorey grits his teeth and follows after him, stopping when he does to gaze at the front gate. Mikleo could be seen from a distance, the horse at his side nodding her head up and down as he strokes her neck. 

"The only care one has for a thorn in their side is to remove it."

Sorey stares at him in disbelief. He looks at Mikleo, wanting nothing more than to just put him back on his horse and take him far, far away from here. "Then let him leave." He looks back to Heldalf. His eyes widen at the amused smile on the generals face.

"He won't leave," He says plainly. "It is as you said, I'm the only family he's ever known." He claps his hand down on Sorey's shoulder and all but drags him along side him to where Mikleo waited. "I trust you remember the way back to town?"

Sorey pulls himself away from the man, stepping over to Mikleo. His mouth turns dry at the idea of leaving him here with people who couldn't care less if he lived or died, the idea of never being able to see him again, made his chest ache. He tries to speak, but no sound comes out.

"Sorey?" Mikleo looks at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm..." He takes the reigns from Mikleo and mounts his mare. "I need to go. I'm sorry..." He looks away from Mikleo and brings the horse to a walk.

"Remember what I told you, boy." Heldalf says, smirking to himself when the younger man snaps the horses reigns and she runs through the gates. 

 

Mikleo watches the horse vanish from sight. Something didn't feel right about this. He turns tense when Heldalf takes him by the arm and pulls him back to the house. The general shoves him through the door hard enough to make him stumble.

"Get to work." Heldalf walks passed him. "You will be punished for going behind my back and inviting a stranger into my house and neglecting your duties."

"But I haven't neglected--" Mikleo flinches when the general strikes him across the face.

"What have I told you about talking back?" The man demands. "Now do as your told. Once you have finished your work, you will wait for me in the stable."

Mikleo lowers his hand from his face, looking up at the general with wide, pleading eyes. He knew what that meant. It meant that Heldaf was _mad_. Mad enough to punish him in the same fashion army recruits were, a punishment he had only received once before and his back stung just at the mere thought. He flinches when the man simply puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You have only yourself to blame."

 

Later that night, with the first day of the festival complete every inn and bar was swarming with merchants, performers, and everyone who had come to partake in the festivities. The inn Sorey and his group of friends were staying was no exception. Sorey leans against the wall, hiding in the corner and drinking whatever horrible tasting drink Zavied had given him.

' _You've been in a terrible mood all day. Take a load off._ ' He had said when handing it to him.

He looks up from the drink when Rose joins him in his corner. "Are you sure you're okay? The Scattered Bones don't mess around." She looks at him with concern. She glances at his left hand, four of his fingers were broken, a feeling of guilt pooling in her stomach.

"I'm fine."

Rose grimaces. Sorey was a terrible liar and something was obviously bothering him, but it was clear by the look on his face that he didn't want to talk about it. 

"I haven't seen Dezel today... Why is that?" Sorey asks, changing the subject.

"Oh," Rose takes a long sip of her drink. "He had something he needed to do." She answers with a small shrug. The truth of the matter is, that the moment they had learned that a member of the Scattered Bones was after Sorey and Alisha, she immediately figured out who the man behind the mask was, and Dezel had gone off to find him.

Sorey hums in response, he downs the last of his drink and gags at how burns his throat on the way down. He pushes himself away from the wall, making his way back to the bar asking for another.

 

"Aw, but Velvet, I'm not tired yet." Sorey glances over his shoulder to see Laphicet and Velvet. He can't help but smile some when the child yawns despite his claims.

Elanor walks over to the two. "You worked really hard to day, Laphicet." She says as Velvet simply picks him up. "You need your rest." She watches the other woman carry him upstairs. 

 

"Are you old enough to be drinking that?" Edna asks him suddenly. She sits in the stool next to him. She cocks an eyebrow when he simply takes a sip. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet and sad today." She turns to look at the assortment of bottles and glasses on the wall in front of her. "Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Is it about that boy?" When Sorey doesn't answer she hums. "I see." She begins kicking her feet. Unfortunately, my romance advice starts and ends not asking Zavied." 

"I'm worried about him... I had to leave him there... If I try to see him again..." He trails off and looks down at the glass in his hand. "They don't care about him, he could keel over tomorrow and they wouldn't even bat an eye." He takes a swig. "I can't leave him there, Edna." He looks to her. "But I can't make him leave either..."

"The kid fought an _assassin_ with a _stick_ to save you." Edna reminds him. "If he's got a bad home life, I don't think running away would be out of his comfort zone." She gets up from her stool. 

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, Sorey. You're smarter than you look." Edna pats him on the arm before she joins her brother's table, reaching to dip her pinky in his glass for a taste, only for him to hold it above her reach. 

Sorey scrunches his nose and looks to the inkeeper's cat when it rubs against his leg. "Should I take that as a complement?"

 

Mikleo shakily closes his bedroom door, he leans back on it only to whimper in pain the moment his back touches the wood. He walks over to his mirror, turns his back to it and slowly pulls off his shirt. He examines the material, stomach churning at the small red stains left on it. He swallows hard, and he glances over his shoulder. He chokes on a sob at sight of the welts on his back. Heldalf had whipped him with a switch, hard enough that he would have bruises for weeks to come. He had broken the skin on the last few lashes, and Mikleo hoped that they would heal without much of a problem.

Mikleo steps away from the mirror and simply lies on top of the bed face first. Heldalf told him to count himself lucky he had received only twenty lashes with a simple stick, that if he were a solider he would have received much worse, _with_ much worse. 

Mikleo moves himself, wincing in pain as he reaches to a loose floorboard next to his bed. He pulls a box from beneath it and opens it, pulling out the gold circlet that rest inside it. A feeling of nostalgia washes over him every time he gazes at it, a nameless song would ring in his ears as he finds himself longing for a time gone by. 

' _If I learn that you see that boy again, I'll have him hanged._ ' Heldalf's threat echoed in his mind, pushing the lullaby out.

He's unaware that he was crying until a tear falls on the emerald in the center of the circlet. Mikleo's not sure if it's due to pain or sadness, though he feels as though it might be both. He returns the item to it's box, and hides it away in its place in the floor. With a shaky sigh, he turns over onto his side, and curls into a ball, crying himself to sleep.

 

As he slept, a woman with long silver hair approaches him. She looks down at him, a hand to her chest and sadness in her eyes. Slowly, she extends one hand to his back and the broken skin heals under her touch. She then takes the blanket that was pooled at his feet and pulls it over him before taking her leave for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
>  You guys can yell at me on tumblr http://space--butterflies.tumblr.com/
> 
> (any of y'all ever see the Cinderella Adaptation 'Ever After' with Drew Barrymore? Because the more I think about it, the more this au is inspired by that adaption than any other.)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances* happy halloween everyone !! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading up to now! It means a lot to me! Please enjoy !!

Mikleo was on his hands and knees, listening to the rain hit the windows as he scrubbed the entryway floor. As if whipping weren't enough, Heldalf added onto his punishment by making him wash the floors by hand rather than use a mop. His back ached, but he was surprised to find that the small cuts had heald over night. He shrugged it off, assuming the cuts _looked_ worse than they actuallly were. He glances up from the floor when the front door opens and Heldalf gestures for his guests to enter. His breath catches in his throat when the girl from the forest, Alisha, steps inside with the captian of the Platnium Knights right behind her. The smiles Mikleo and Alisha exchange don't go unnoticed by Heldalf as he closes the door.

The general walks up to him, shooting him a glare. "What did I tell you about neglecting your chores? Or are you in need of _another_ trip to the stable?" He demands.

"He was just being polite." Alisha comes to his defense. She takes note of how Sergei stiffens beside her. "Please, lets get back to the matter at hand."

"Yes." Heldalf steps forward. He looks back at Mikleo from over his shoulder. "Bring some tea to my study at once."

 

Despite the rain, Pendrago as packed with people. Rain was a common thing here, so the locals were prepared, but those coming from other towns to partake in the festival, not so much. 

"2,000 gald." 

"No way."

"4,000."

"No."

"6,000 gald, and," Rose places a pair of daggers down. "These, and that is as high as I will go."

Rokurou glances down at her from the other side of the stall. "Look, the sword isn't for sale. But... How about five hundred for daggers?" 

Rose hangs her head in defeat. "Fine." She takes the money from him. "But I want to see it before the festival is over, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He gives her a playful grin. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get lunch. Velvet gets cranky when she's hungry... Well, she's always cranky. Don't tell her I said that." He walks away in search of food.

 

Rose slumps down on the table, looking up when someone else walks up. "Dezel!" She stands upright. "Did you find our friend?"

"No, but I have a hunch." Dezel pulls out a piece of the fox mask. "But I found this."He sets it on the table for Rose to examine. "It was near the Gaferis Ruins."

"The Gaferis Ruins huh..." She looks over at Sorey as he sells some mabo curry buns to Rokurou. "Hey Sorey! Know anything about the Gaferis Ruins?"

Sorey thinks for a moment, putting the gald he earned in a bag. "It's believed to be a crypt for nobles." He shrugs. "Why?" 

Rose shrugs her shoulders, somewhat disappointed that he didn't go into more detail like he usually does. "Just curious." She turns back to Dezel. "Think you can go and--" She stops herself when she sees he had taken off his hat, his eyes screwed shut as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dezel..."

"It's fine." He lowers his hand from his face.

"It is most certainly not fine!" She protests and all but jumps over the table to get to him. "Your eyes are getting worse!" She grabs him by the face and brushes the hair from his eyes. 

"It's fine, Rose." Dezel takes her wrist in his hand and brings her hand to his lips to kiss her palm, he smiles against it. "I can still see just fine,"

Rose stares at him for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "Fine... Stay here and help me with the stall, we'll tell Eguille and the others about what you found out once things die down."

 

"So, to make sure I have this right," Heldalf drums his fingers on his desk. "The assassins guild, the Scattered Bones, is after you and the Prince of Elysium?"

"Yes sir," Alisha nods, staring into her cup of tea. 

"Why isn't he with you then? Surely he'd like to discuss this aswell." He muses as he lifts his teacup to his lips with his eyes closed.

Alisha takes a long sip to try and buy her time to think of an answer, as she didn't really _know_ why he didn't come. "Oh, Sorey said he had something he needed to attend to," She answers. 

Heldalf's eyes open at the name 'Sorey' and he stares into his tea. "I see." He closes his eyes once more. So the boy Mikleo had taken a shine too was in truth the Prince of Elysium, was he? He sighs and opens his eyes. "Sergei, have your men check everyone's papers, if anything seems odd have them detained for questioning."

"Yes sir." Sergei gives him a curt nod. 

"Princess," Heldalf turns to Alisha. "Could you please give us a moment?"

"Oh," Alisha sets her teacup down. "Yes, of course." She stands from her chair and leaves the study, closing the door behind her.

The general turns back to Sergei. "Make sure the Prince and Princess are protected at all times. Personally escort them if you must." He leans back in his chair. "I trust that I don't need to tell you what would happen if they were to be murdered on Rolance soil. The last thing we need is another war."

"Of course, sir." Sergei nods again. "I would lay down my own life if needs be, to ensure their safety."

 

Alisha walks down the hall, admiring the paintings on the walls as she does, while she awaits for Sergei and Heldalf to finish their meeting. She stops when she sees Mikleo around the corner. He was hard at work, scrubbing the floors with a tired look on his face. She steps up to him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," She says, smiling when he turns to her. "Mikleo, was it?"

"Yes." He smiles back at her before turning back to the floor. "It's nice to see you again, too."

Alisha folds her arms behind her back. "Are... You alright?" She asks. 

Mikleo doesn't answer at first. He knows Symonne could be _anywhere_ listening to them and would report back to Heldaf the moment he said something she didn't like. "Yes," He answers, looking up at her with a small smile. "I'm fine."

The Princess-Knight frowns. Nothing about his tone said he was alright and he had that same sad look in his eyes that Sorey had. She goes to ask him something, but Symonne's entrance stops her. 

"What are you doing?" She demands. "You know you're not supposed to stop working. You're being punished." Symonne pokes the side of his head with the baton in her hands and he returns to scrubbing the floor.

"I asked him a question," Alisha says. "He was just answering me." 

"Even so, he can talk and work at the same time," She begins twirling her baton. "The general is really cracking down on him. He's been neglecting his chores, and he's going to earn another trip to the stable if he's not careful."

Alisha's eyebrows furrow. That threat again. The one that made Sergei become tense. "The stable?" She regrets her question the moment she sees the wicked smile on the girls face.

"Oh, it's where he goes if he's done something to _really_ make the general mad." Symonne explains and stops twirling her baton. "Maybe this time you'll get thirty? Or even forty." She swiftly strikes him across the back with her baton. Mikleo grunts in pain, the sudden blow causing him to fall forward and knock over the bucket of water. He catches himself on his hands and hears Symonne 'tsk'. He bites his lip when she begins tapping his bruised back with the baton.

"Look at the mess you made." Symonne grins at him. "I'd be scrambling to clean that up, if I were you. The general will be mad if he sees it." She goes to hit him again but the baton is grabbed mid swing.

"Stop it." Alisha stares down at the girl. "He only spilled the water because you hit him."

Symonne eyes the Princess-Knight before yanking her baton from her grasp. "Whatever." She twirls the baton again as she makes her way upstairs.

 

Once Symonne has vanished up the stairs, Alisha gets on her knees and helps Mikleo sop up the water with a rag. "Are you alright?" She asks him.

"I'll be fine," He looks up at her. "You don't need to do that," Mikleo reaches for the rag in her hands, but she simply shoos his hand away.

"It's my fault she hit you, it's the least I can do." She smiles at him. "Sorey's worried about you." She says after a moment.

Mikleo looks back up at her. "I... I can't see him again." He says. "If I do the general will..." His voice trails off. "He'll have him killed..." He says in a quiet voice.

Alisha's green eyes widen at this and she takes Mikleo's hands in her own. "He can't do that." She says. "Sorey is--" She stops herself. "It's an empty threat, Mikleo. Trust me."

He stares at her. He want's to believe her, and part of him does, but... He can't fully. "I... I can't take that chance, Princess." He lowers his gaze. "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to him because of me."

Alisha's voice catches in her throat when she sees the look in his eyes. It was the same look Rose had when Dezel first started loosing his vision. She looks at their hands, giving his a gentle squeeze. "I know you're scared, but I can tell how badly you want to see him." She looks back up to him. "And how badly he wants to see you. So please, Mikleo, come to the festival tomorrow. It's the last day and we'll be leaving shortly after." Her grip on his hands tighten. "I _promise_ it will be alright."

Mikleo stares at her with wide eyes. The kind smile on her face, and her tone of voice were so sincere, that he couldn't help but feel better. He's forced to stand when Alisha suddenly gets to her feet, his hands still in hers. He follows her gaze to the general and she gives his hands another squeeze.

"General," Alisha starts. "Please allow Mikleo to attend the festival tomorrow! Even if it's just for the ball!"

"The festival?" Heldalf repeats. "For what reason? He's done nothing to deserve it."

"The festival is only held once every hundred years is it not? And what's more is that this is the first once since the war between Hyland and Rolance ended, everyone should be able to experience it first hand." She explains. "After all, it's a once in a life time event."

Heldalf stares at her for what seems like an eternity before letting out a sigh. "I suppose. If, and _only_ if he can complete his work, and find something suitable to wear. But only for the ball." He sees their faces light up. "Now clean this mess and get back to work, Mikleo."

"Yes sir."

 

Sorey works on closing down his stall when Alisha walks over to him. He doesn't look up from his task but gives her a small smile when she begins helping him.

"What happened over there?" The Princess-Knight asks, referring to a merchants stall that seemed to have burned to the ground.

"The owner of that stall knocked over one of the paper lanterns they had on display and the whole thing caught fire." Sorey explains, folding a cloth over his arm. "No one was hurt though, so that's good."

"It caught fire despite the rain?"

"Yeah." Sorey looks over to the stall. "It's weird, one minute Edna and her brother are looking at the lanterns and then the next, poof! The whole thing goes up in flames."

"I'm not surprised," The voice of Zavied suddenly says. "Eizen's always been something of a jinx." He lifts the crate of unsold food from the ground. "One time when we were kids, we made a bet to see who could climb this really tall tree the highest," He starts as Sorey does a double check. "We got about ten feet off the ground before the branch broke under him and we both fell, right into the garden and we each broke an arm." He laughs at the memory. "Ol' Grandma Tabitha was pissed, let me tell you."

"You two grew up together?" Alisha asks as she lifts some empty crates.

"Kind of. His folks died when Edna was still a baby, and mine died when I was ten, so we all ended up in the care of the same woman." He smiles fondly. "She made the best peach pie that you've ever had."

Sorey picks up a crate full of dirty pans. "Alright, that's everything. Let's get back."

 

As they make their way back to the Sparrowfeathers warehouse, Sorey slows his pace down in order to walk next to Alisha. "You saw Mikleo, right?" He asks. "Is he okay?"

"He's alright, Sorey." Alisha smiles. "I may have been able to get General Heldalf to let him come to the ball tomorrow night."

Sorey stops in his tracks and she walks passed him. "Wait, really?" He jogs back up to her. "I could kiss you on the mouth for this, Alisha." This statement earns him a laugh.

"I don't think Rose would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose... is poly, what can i say
> 
> Will Meebo get to go to festival/ball after all? Well, y'all have seen at least one version of cinderella so i'm sure you know the answer.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos <3

Once his chores were complete, Mikleo hurries up to his room to try and find something other than his work clothes to wear to the festival. He digs around in his wardrobe, finding an old dress shirt, a waistcoat, and pair of trousers. It was plain, but he had some scraps of fabric around that he may be able to spruce them up a little bit. It takes him a few hours, and he pricks his fingers on the needles in the process, but, by the time he goes to bed he's satisfied with what he's come up with.

 

"Eat your food, Symonne. I'm not having you stuff yourself with whatever the merchants are selling." Heldalf tells her as she pokes at her plate.

"Are you _really_ letting him go today?" She questions. She looks up from her plate. "Why would you even agree to it?"

"I couldn't very well say no to the Princess," The general sighs. "Besides, he's only allowed to go _if_ he gets his chores done and if he finds something suitable to wear." He smiles some. "Which we both know he won't."

Symonne frowns still. "I hope you're right, sir... I just can't imagine something that looks like him at a ball."

 

Hours later, with his usual chores complete, Mikleo stares at himself in his bedroom mirror. He fixes the collar of his white dress shirt, then the sleeves, which he sewn some light blue material around the cuffs. He then pulls on the waistcoat that he had altered with the left over scraps of fabric. It was navy, he added the same blue material he used on the cuffs of his sleeves to the lapels, as well as adding an extra set of buttons. He attached a belt to the back of the waistcoat for decoration.

He looks back in the mirror, the outfit was still very plain. The navy trousers, which aside from simply taking them in so they weren't quite as loose around his waist, he didn't make any changes to. He takes a tie, and while he does struggle with it, ties it around his neck, tucking it under the waist coat. Once he fixes his hair, he touches the scars on his face, wishing he could cover them up somehow. His stomach ties in a knot at the idea of being seen by so many people. They would stare, they would whisper, they would say hurtful things like Symonne. He just knew it. 

 

Mikleo looks away from himself, turning to the loose floorboard by his bed. He thinks for a moment before pulling it loose, and pulling the box from the floor. He holds his mothers circlet in his hand, unsure if he should wear it or not. He takes a breath and ventures down stairs with the circlet in hand. He looks away from Symonne when she grimaces.

"You look like a servant." She says. "More than usual anyway. Are you really going to wear that?"

"I know it's plain, but it's all I have." Mikleo answers, he rubs his thumb over the emerald to clam his nerves. "Is it suitable, sir?" He looks up at Heldalf.

"I suppose it will do." The generals eyes fall on the circlet. "Where did you get that?" He asks, his voice low.

"Oh," Mikleo looks at the item. "Agatha, the maid that trained me, she gave it to me when I was little and said it was my mothers." He uses his free hand to brush his hair back. "She told me to always keep it close so I could keep her with me." He places it on his brow. "Does it help me look less plain?" 

He jumps when Heldalf suddenly, and roughly yanks the circlet from his brow. "How _dare_ you steal from me."

"But.. But I didn't--" Mikleo's struck across the face, hard enough that he stumbles to the ground. He puts a hand to his lip, eyes widening at the blood on his finger tips. He looks back up to Heldalf.

"You know better than to talk back to me." The generals grip on the circlet tightens. "Get out of those rags and go to your room."

Mikleo gets to his feet. "But you said I could go if I finished my work and had something suitable to wear!" He argues, bracing himself for whatever may come. 

"That was before I learned you were a little thief. Now go to you room." Heldalf's eyes narrow dangerously at the young man before him. He grabs Mikleo by the arm and attempts to drag him up stairs, but the young man pulls his arm free, the sleeve of his shirt tearing in the process.

"I can't steal something from you, if it was never yours to begin with." Mikleo stares at him with defiance, doing everything in his power to keep himself from shaking. "Give it back."

The general stares at him, a mixture of rage and shock in his eyes. He close his eyes and exhales, releasing the circlet to clatter on the tile floor. Before Mikleo can reach for it, he crushes it beneath his boot, much to the young man's dismay. When he steps off of the circlet, it was destroyed, the emerald chipped, and the gold band broken into multiple pieces. He once again grabs Mikleo, this time by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close.

"Get out of my sight." He roughly shoves him back, causing him to hit his head against the wall. He says nothing more as the young man reaches to rub the back of his head, instead he simply turns and leaves. Symonne gives Mikleo a wicked grin before jogging after Heldalf, leaving him alone. 

 

Mikleo lowers his hand from his head, and he stands up, walking over to the broken circlet. He stares at it, hesitating to pick it up, afraid that if he touched it it would break even more. The only thing he had of his mothers, his only link to her, broken into pieces. Tears well up in his eyes, and he drops to his knees, sobbing into his hands. He hiccups as someone pulls him into their arms, gently stroking his hair.

"It was all I had," He cries. "It was the only thing that kept her with me."

"Shh," A voice says. "Everything will be alright, Mikleo." 

Mikleo shakes his head and rubs at an eye with the heel of his palm. "Just wanted to see Sorey again..." He mumbles. "One last time before he left." 

"And you will!"

Mikleo pulls away and looks at the woman on her knes before him, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He goes to ask where she came from, but her extending a finger to his busted lip, followed by a warm feeling stops him. He touches his lip, surprised to find that it's healed. The woman stands up and offers him a hand, pulling him to his feet when he takes it. She smiles at him.

"Now, let's get you to that ball, shall we?" 

Mikleo stares at her. "How? I can't go anywhere looking like this, and if he sees me..." He trails off, hugging himself.

The woman taps her chin. "You're right... We'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Her eyes sparkle. She begins circling him, humming in thought before she claps her hands together. "I got it!

"Huh?" He turns to face her, but she turns him back. "Who are you?" He asks finally.

"Oh, my name's Lailah." She tells him, putting her hands on his shoulders. She leads him to the center of the room, fixes his hair, licks her finger tip to tame one strand that stuck out, and smiles again. "There. Now, close your eyes."

 

Mikleo hesitates before he lets out a small sigh, deciding to humor her, he closes his eyes. He hears her say something in a language he's not at all familiar with, feeling something warm engulf him for a few moments. He opens his eyes when the warm feeling vanishes and Lailah stops speaking, he sees the satisfied look on her face and looks down at himself. His eyes widen and he quickly makes his way to the nearest mirror.

He gazes at himself in the mirror. He now wore a white suit with yellow-gold accents on the lapels, and the side of the trousers. Tassels of the same yellow-gold were attached to his right shoulder and to a blue rose on his chest. A cape hung on his shoulders, it was the same white as the suit, but it had a blue check pattern on it's underside. Beneath the white coat, he wore a black undershirt with a blue tie around his neck. On his hands were a black pair of gloves, the cuffs accented with the same yellow-gold that decorated the suit.

Mikleo turns to face Lailah, his eyes widening even further when he sees her holding the circlet in her hands. It had been fully repaired, not a single scratch on it. She walks up to him and gently places it on his brow. "There," She smiles and fixes his hair so it hides the circlet. "Now she'll be with you tonight." Lailah puts a hand to her chin. "Oh, but the general... He'll still recognize you, won't he?"

Mikleo looks back at himself in the mirror. His scars would stand out, and Heldalf would be able to spot him from a mile away. He looks back to Lailah when she claps her hands again. 

"I know!" She ays, the excitment in her tone causing him to smile. She says something in that language again, and this time there's a small bit of light that surrounds him. He closes his eyes when it brightens before suddenly vanishing, he blinks slowly and Lailah smiles wide. "It's perfect!" She gestures for him to turn around. 

His breath catches in his throat, and he steps closer to the mirror, touching his face. "My scars... They... They're gone!" He smiles and reaches up to run his gloved fingers through his hair, which was now a very light blue, almost white. There was no way Heldalf could recognize him like this.

"This is how people will see you tonight," She starts. "But, the spell will wear off at the stroke of midnight." She blinks when he suddenly hugs her before she smiles and hugs him return.

"Thank you." Mikleo hugs her tight. "Thank you so much."

Lailah pulls away and links their arms. "You work so hard," She says as she leads him outside where a carriage waited. "You deserve so much more than one night, but, it's all I can give."

"It's more than I could ever ask for," Mikleo smiles. Lailah squeezes his arm before letting go.

"Now, go have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to look like a cinderella au again, you guys!!
> 
> Meebo's going to the ball and I was pretty tempted to put him in a dress, not gonna lie.
> 
> Thank's for reading ! :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the ball :0 
> 
> Big thanks to everyone's who read this. All your comments and Kudo's mean a whole lot to me and I very much enjoy the fact you guys enjoy this au!

Sorey leans against a wall in the ballroom, watching the party goers dance. He smiles at Alisha and Rose as they dance by him, shaking his head when they try to get him to join them on the dance floor. The Princess-Knight stops suddenly when General Heldalf and his ward enter the room, she walks over to them and what they discuss does not reach his ears. He sees the man walk away from Alisha, and she turns back with a disappointed look on her face. The look on her face was enough to tell him that Mikleo wasn't here. He pushes himself away from the wall and makes his way to an empty balcony.

From here he can see people arriving, they were couples mostly, all of them dressed in the finest gowns and suits they could afford. He people watches for a long while, his chin in his hand as he leaned over the railing. A peculiar young man catches his eyes, he watches him, taking note of how the young man jumped when two young women approach him, the young man's hands suddenly flying up to cover the right side of his face, and Sorey's eyes widen. He quickly pushes himself away from the railing, quickly weaving his way through the ballroom and outside.

 

Mikleo shifts nervously from foot to foot as the two women fawn over him. They were sisters, that much was clear, and they had started bickering over who he was going to dance with first. His hands flew up to his face out of instinct, though they didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me," A familiar voice says, causing the two to fall silent. "May I pass?"

The sisters look at one another, and they giggle before moving out of the way. Mikleo's eyes widen when he sees Sorey, he was dressed in an outfit similar to his own, only far more regal and less decorative, the red and gold complimenting the white suit perfectly. He looked liked he belonged on a throne, not traveling with a bunch of merchants.

Sorey study's his face before smiling widely. "It really is you." He says quietly. Sorey steps up to him, taking his hands in his own and lowering them from his face. "It's the eyes that give it away."

Mikleo smiles, his cheeks becoming hot as Sorey squeezes his hands. The entire ride here, he was worried about Sorey not being able to recognize him, but now he felt silly for even thinking it. "I missed you." He says.

"I missed you too," Sorey smiles and links their fingers together. "Let's go inside." He leads Mikleo to the ballroom, leaving the two sisters with matching confused looks. He looks at Mikleo's face as he gazes around the room, smiling at the way his eyes sparkle in the light.

 

It was huge, with floor to ceiling windows, extravagant curtains and a large crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The ceiling itself was painted with images of trees, rivers and mountains with flocks of birds flying through the sky. He felt sorry for whoever it was that had to clean this room. Mikleo looks at the people in the room, feeling a tad out of place, he moves closer to Sorey when he sees Symonne speaking to some other girls her age. The band begins to play again and couples begin to waltz around the room.

Sorey hesitates for a moment, he moves in front of him and smiles. "May I have this dance?"

"I--" Mikleo swallows. Like horse back riding, dancing was one of those things he's never done before. "I don't know how..." He admits, looking away.

"That's alright." Sorey pulls him close, taking his other hand and placing it on his shoulder. "Just relax and," He places his hand on his waist. He begins moving them in time with the music. "Let the music guide you." He says.

Mikleo grips the fabric of Sorey's jacket, occasionally glancing down at their feet, and tightening his grip when they would turn. He soon gets the hang of it, and he relaxes when Sorey tightens the grip on his waist. They dance through the night, Sorey turning down those who wished to cut in. They didn't say a word to one another, simply enjoying each others company, stopping only when the band takes a break. Sorey leads him to the balcony, while no longer empty, was much less crowded than the dance floor. He leaves him for a moment.

 

"So... How did you manage to change your hair like that?" Sorey asks once he returns, handing him a glass of champagne. "Are you a witch?"

Mikleo snorts. "Of course not, witches aren't real." He pauses, remembering how Lailah had crafted him an entire outfit from air and changed his appearance. "Well.. Maybe they are..." He takes a sip of the drink, not liking it quite as much as the wine Sorey had brought to dinner earlier that week.

"Witches are absolutely real!" The voice of Magilou says. She joins them, taking a sip of her own drink. "I happen to be a one myself."

Mikleo and Sorey share a look. "Is that right?" The former challenges.

"If you can call parlor tricks witchcraft." Velvet says from beside her. She sips her glass of champagne, makes a face, and hands the glass to Rokurou.

"Honestly Magilou, you may be able to fool children, but any adult can see right through your acts," Eleanor says.

"I'm not even an adult yet and even I can tell." Edna says as she and Eizen steps up from the dance floor.

"I think they're pretty neat..." Laphicet mumbles from Velvet's side.

Magilou stares at the group. "Well, maybe my magic is a little stale, but I happen to be a master fortune teller." She snaps her fingers and a deck of cards appear in her hands. "Who want's to know what the cards have to say about them?"

"I do!" Sorey volunteers, Mikleo chuckling at his enthusiasm. Magilou smiles and holds out the cards after she shuffles them.

"Just take three." Once he does, she hands the rest of the deck to Velvet before taking the three and laying them face down on the railing. "Let's see... You come from a far away land, and a very long line of adventurers. You've lived a very sheltered life, full of studying and not much else." She says as she flips the first card over.

Magilou flips the second card over. "Now, you've finally spread your wings and followed in your ancestors footsteps to travel! Learning everything you can about the world while unknowingly finding something that will change your life forever." She sees him take a quick glance at Mikleo before giving her his full attention.

"Lastly," She flips over the final card. "You have a very busy future ahead of you, young man. One full of responsibility, but happiness nonetheless." Sorey smiles as she returns the cards to the deck, and making them disappear, much to Laphicet's disappointment.

"Is it really fortune telling if she's just stating the obvious?" Edna whispers. "She knows about Sorey, doesn't she?"

"Maybe. But he seems to have enjoyed it." Eizen answers with a slight shrug. "So there's no harm in it."

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today, kiddies." Magilou finishes her drink as the band starts playing once again. "Now if you excuse me, Mr. Check-Out-My-Pecs owes me a dance," She then strolls over to Zavied, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"He's actually does own a shirt." Edna muses. "Come on, kid. Dance with me." She takes Laphicet's hand, leading him away from the balcony, not as unaware of his red face as he would have liked her to be.

"Go easy on him, Edna." Eizen calls out to her, and she simply waves her hand.

Sorey turns back to Mikleo. "May I?" He holds out his hand.

Mikleo stares at him for a moment. "I suppose." He tries to answer in a bored sort of tone, to try and hide his eagerness, but his smile gave him away.

 

Heldalf watches the dance floor as he sips his wine, his eyes falling on Sorey and the young man he had with him. They were happily waltzing around the room, laughing at what he assumed to be inside jokes. His eyes narrow when he sees Sorey brush the hair from his dance partner's eyes, revealing the circlet underneath his bangs. He sees the Princess and the merchant girl cut into their dance, the latter stealing the Prince from his partner. He watches as the young man attempts to dance with the Princess, raising an eyebrow when she ends up leading the dance, then her eyes widen after he says something to her. She smiles brightly at him and says something in return before she pulls him into a quick hug.

He swirls the content of his glass before walking over to them as the dance ends. "Princess," He gains their attention, the way the young man's shoulders tense not going unnoticed. "I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes, very much so." Alisha smiles kindly. She fallows the generals gaze. "This is my... Cousin," She holds onto Mikleo's arm. "His name is Luzrov."

"A very... Odd name." Heldalf muses.

"Yes well... It's a family name," Mikleo clears his throat. "Sir."

"Our grandfather's name, you see."Alisha adds.

Heldalf simply stares at the two. "I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Luzrov." He holds out his hand to the young man.

"L-likewise, sir." Mikleo hesitantly shakes his hand, trying not to wince at how tight his grip was. He tenses up when the man suddenly reaches forward, and fixing his neck tie. Heldalf pats him on the shoulder, giving him a small nod before walking away. It's when he gives a long exhale that Mikleo realizes he was holding his breath.

"Are you alright?" Alisha asks him, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Mikleo glances over in the direction the general went, swallowing the lump in his throat. He suddenly feels sick to his stomach, wanting nothing more than to run off and hide. Did he recognize him? Sorey was able to tell it was him just by his eyes alone, what was stopping Heldalf from being able to do the same? He can hear someone say his name, feels them takes his arm as they say something about fresh air before walking him out of the room.

The cool night air hits his face and he's made to sit down, he looks up to Sorey, the concerned look on his face making him feel guilty. He closes his eyes when Sorey places a hand on his forehead above the circlet.

"You're clammy..." Sorey mumbles. "Are you alright?" Mikleo nods, but doesn't open his eyes. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Mikleo's eyes open and he looks up to the clock tower, it was just now ten. He shakes his head. "No." He gets to his feet. "I'm alright, Sorey, I just got nervous is all." He smiles. "Dance with me?"

Sorey looks at him with concern still, but he slips his glove back on and takes his hand with a smile. "Of couse."

 

They dance together once more, losing all track of the time, focused only on each other. Sorey looks down at Mikleo with a smile. "You're beautiful," He says suddenly.

Mikleo stares up at him before he looks away. "I am not. It's just the enchantment." He mumbles. "You know what I really look like."

Sorey stops, forcing Mikleo to do the same. "I don't need some silly enchantment to think your beautiful, Mikleo." He brings his fingers to his lips. "I mean it," He speaks against his knuckles. "From the very first time I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Not only that, but you're kind, hard working, smart, and not to mention a great cook. Or the fact that you're an incredible fighter..." His voice trails off and he looks at him with sad eyes. "Please, stop thinking so lowly of yourself, Mikleo."

"When you grow up being told you're nothing more than an ugly, disfigured servant boy..." Mikleo's voice trails off and he sighs. "It's hard to think more of yourself."

Sorey opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Instead he leads him back outside to the garden, and has him sit with him on a bench. He looks up at the night sky while Mikleo gazes at the clock tower in the distance. It was half after eleven, he was running out of time, and the night had gone by so quickly. He smiles when he feels Sorey hold onto his hand, he couldn't be happier.

"Run away with me," Sorey says.

"What?"

"Run away with me," He repeats. "Please, I can't live the rest of my life without you in it." He turns to him, taking his hands in his own. "I know it's selfish, since we've only known each other for a few days, but I..." His voice trails off. "Please, Mikleo, come with me."

"Sorey, I... I don't... I can't" Mikleo glances back at the clock tower. "I have to go." He stands up.

"Mikleo," Sorey stands and grabs his wrist. "Wait, please."

"I can't be here, Sorey. If he sees me with you..." He looks up at Sorey with pleading eyes. "Alisha says that it's just an empty threat, but I can't... I won't take that chance." He tries pulls his wrist away. "I'm sorry, Sorey."

"I know your scared, and I realize I'm asking you to leave the only life you've ever known, but I can't leave you." When Mikleo doesn't say anything, Sorey feels his eyes well up with tears. "Mikleo please, I l--"

Sorey's eyes widen when Mikleo kisses him, soon melting into it, his eyes slipping closed. The kiss ends far too soon, Mikleo pulling away, and staring up at him with half lidded eyes, a small sad smile on his face. Sorey, in a love sick daze, blinks down at him, making a small sound of protest when he backs away, his wrist falling from his grasp.

"Goodbye, Sorey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a tad more angsty than I had planned. Oops.
> 
> Due to the fact Sorey already knows Mikleo, and where he lives, there's no need for the whole 'who fits in the slipper' thing to find him. Hence why nothing was left behind but a heartbroken nerd.
> 
> (Laphicet thought Edna was pretty in that skit after you meet Melchior the first time in Berseria and got flustered when Magilou teased him about it, so he has a crush on her, fight me.)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone liked the ball in the last chapter, and I'm sorry for hurting you with it. I'll try not to do it again.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :0   
> Thanks so much for all the comments on kudos!! feel free to hmu on tumblr @space--butterflies

The morning after the ball was that of an average morning for Mikleo. Rise before the sun, tend to the animals, collect eggs and milk the goats, all before starting on breakfast. As he puts his ingredients together, there's a crash in the pantry, he sighs and sets his mixing bowl aside to investigate. When he opens the door, Symonne's cat dashes out of the pantry, covered in flour and leaving behind a trail in it's wake. Mikleo groans and goes to pick up the sack of flour and save what he could of it, he stops when a mouse runs over his shoe, like the cat it was covered in flour. He bends over and quickly catches it in his hands, walking out of the pantry and to the kitchen door.

"Calm down," He crouches down once he manages to get the door open and releases the animal on the ground. "There, now run along." He watches the mouse rub at's face, ears twitching. "Go on," He gently nudges it forward. "No need for the both of us to be stuck here." He smiles when the mouse finally runs off. 

"If you consider the life I've given you as being stuck, then why didn't you leave with your Prince?"

Mikleo stands up right and whirls around to face Heldalf. "Sir?"

"I know you went to the ball last night. But what I didn't know, is that you're of royal descent, _Luzrov._ " He steps up to Mikleo. "Did you really think I would be dense enough not to know it was you?"

Mikleo struggles to speak, fiddling with his hands when he sees that the general is growing impatient. "I'm sorry." He manages to choke out. 

"You're sorry? You deliberatly disobey me, and all you can say is that your sorry?" Heldalf demands. His eyes narrow when Mikleo has that defiant look in his eyes again.

"Actually, no. I'm not sorry." Mikleo stares up at him. "For the first time in my life I had fun. I know I disobeyed you, and I'll take whatever punishment you decide to give me, but you should be happy. Sorey's leaving and he's never coming back so you won't have to worry about me neglecting my work, ever again." He walks back over to his mixing bowl. "That's what you want, right? An obedient servant who works all day and all night without complaint, for the closest thing to a father he's ever had."

Heldalf simply watches him get back to work. "You didn't answer my first question. If you feel like your stuck here, why didn't you leave with your Prince?"

"I don't know what you're--" His voice catches in his throat when realization hits him. Sorey's a Prince. He's been seeing a Prince. Had dinner with a Prince. He _kissed_ a Prince. He grips the bowl tighter. Swallowing the lump in his throat he turns to Heldalf. "How did you--"

"Symonne told me she overheard the two of you talking last night." 

Mikleo turns back around. Of course. That little sneak was everywhere. "As you can see, I'm still here, so I turned him down."

"Yes, but why? Is it because you're scared of what the world holds, or is it because deep down you know someone like him could never truly love something like you?" When the young man doesn't answer, simply whisking the contents of the bowl, he turns his back. He eyes the trail of flour left by the cat. "Clean up this mess."

"Yes sir..."

 

Sorey sits on the edge of the fountain in Pendrago's town square, absentmindedly flicking through the pages of the Celestial Record. He glances up when Alisha joins him, staring on ahead with her hands folded in her lap. They sit in silence, for the longest time simply sitting as people pass them by. Sorey leans on her side, his head on her shoulder, tears brimming his eyes. Alisha takes his hand, linking their fingers together and giving him a comforting squeeze. She rests her head on the top of his, and they continue to sit in silence, until, finally, she breaks it.

"I can go talk to him." She offers, frowning when Sorey shakes his head.

"He won't leave." He says, his voice low. "He's afraid. I'm not sure if it's of the world, or if it's because he fears Heldalf will hunt him down." He closes his eyes. "...He said something about not being able to be seen with me, and that you said something was an empty threat?"

"General Heldalf... Had threatened to kill you if he saw the two of you together." She tells him. "He knows your status, and knows that killing you would only start a war between Rolance and Elysium, so it has to be an empty threat. But, I don't think Mikleo knows that."

Sorey frowns. "He doesn't know I'm a Prince," He says. "I never told him."

"Why don't you go and talk to him again? Have a proper goodbye?"

"I can't," Sorey can just picture the confused look on the Princess-Knight's face. "If I step foot on Heldalf's property, he'll have me arrested, which there's no impending war stopping him from doing that." He opens his eyes and watches as Zaveid tries to pick up women. 

"But I don't care if he arrests me. I can't go back because he said that if I saw Mikleo again he'd punish him, severely. I don't want him to be hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself."

"So, you're just going to give up?" Edna suddenly asks, sitting on Sorey's other side. "I don't know this kid, but from what you told me at the inn, it sounds like he's in a real bad situation, and it's not like you to leave someone when they're in trouble."

"I don't want to leave him there, but what can I do if he's too scared to leave?" Sorey demands.

"Listen to me, Sorey," Edna takes his face and makes him look at her. "He may not realize it now, but he's the only one who can control his life. He's been raised to think that he has no other options but to stay where he is, but one day he'll realize that's not the case, and only when he's ready, he'll leave." She twirls her umbrella. "Is what Eizen would say."

Sorey smiles some. "Your brother's pretty smart, Edna." He sees her nod. 

"Not to mention, you're the one who gave him incentive to start taking control of his life," Alisha adds. "Otherwise he wouldn't have gone through such lengths to go to the ball last night."

Sorey's smile widens. "Thank's guys."

 

Mikleo peers into a small hole in the wall, trying to see if anything was inside. He's caught four more mice since morning, releasing all of them outside without Heldalf or Symonne's knowledge. It wasn't unusual for mice to run around the manor, in fact they had this problem multiple times a year for as long as he could remember, and each time he'd try his best to just catch them and put them outside. He gets up from the floor, dusting himself off and goes in search for the broom. He stops when Heldalf blocks his path, his eyes darting to the floor.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you would go through such lengths to defy me." Heldalf stares down at him. "I'm not going to ask how you did it, because it doesn't matter. What matters is that you did it in the first place. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing that I haven't already said, sir." Mikleo answers. 

"I see." Heldalf folds his arms behind his back. "I'm going to ask you again, why didn't you leave?"

"I..." Mikleo sucks in a breath between his teeth. "You're the closest thing to a father I have ever had. The only family I've ever known, and I--"

"You don't want to leave your family behind?" Heldalf finishes for him. "How noble of you." 

Mikleo frowns at the mocking tone in the man's voice. "Was there ever a time... That you... Loved me? Thought of me as a son rather than a servant?"

"How could anyone love a thorn in their side?"

Mikleo looks up at Heldalf, a hurt look in his eyes. He says nothing and simply turns around and walks away. He stops, and speaks over his shoulder. "You should have let me die in the fire."

 

Once in his room, Mikleo closes and leans on the door, sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees. He wasn't at all sure what he expected, part of him always knew that Heldalf saw him as nothing more than a burdern he was stuck with, but the other part of him hoped that at least _some_ little part of the general cared about him. He lets out a breath and stands up, walking up to his wardrobe where he pulls out a sack and begins stuffing his clothes in it. He pulls the loose floor board up and pulls out the box and sets it on the bed. He opens it, pulling his mothers circlet from it, and smiles.

Lailah's enchantment had worn of the very second he set foot on in the manor, everything she had done for him vanished. Everything except this. He takes one of his shirts from the sack and wraps it around the circlet before carefully putting it in the bag. He stands, slinging the bag over his shoulder, and walks out of the room.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Symonne demands as Mikleo walks down the stairs.

"I'm leaving." Is all he says.

Symonne raises an eyebrow. "Leaving? To where?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's not here."

"You can't leave!" She protests and he stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I can, and I'm going to." He turns back to her. "I am not staying somewhere I know I'm not wanted."

"But--"

"He's right, Symonne." Heldalf says suddenly. "Nothing is holding him here anymore, if he wants to leave, he can leave." He makes his way down the stairs. "But, he won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were able to change the color of your hair, and mask your scars. As far as I, or anyone else for that matter, am concerned you're a witch." Heldalf sneers. "What's more is that your a thief, that alone can land you a few years in prison, but witchcraft? You'll most likely be executed. Rolance _is_ run by the church, after all, and you know how they feel about witchcraft."

"You're bluffing. You know good and well I'm not a witch."

"Who will the church believe?" Heldalf challenges. "The man who brought victory to the Empire and ended a decade long war, or a mere servant?"

Mikleo stares up at him with disbelief. "You can't do this. You can't keep me here!" His grip on the sack tightens. "You said yourself that I'm just a thorn in your side, so why keep me here?!"

"I'm not trying to keep you here, I'm simply giving you a choice." Heldalf sighs. He places a hand on Mikleo's shoulder. "Stay here, where you're safe. Or walk out that door and face the consequences."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. More angst. :3c
> 
> Meebo's in quite the pickle isn't he? My poor boy. I'm sorry, but as the favorite, you must s u f f e r
> 
> Also I threw in some mice, that are nice enough not to bite Mikleo when he catches them. Because what's a Cinderella AU without mice?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter numerous times. I knew what I wanted to do with it, but it was /how/ to do it that I had the trouble with...So if it seems a little rushed in some parts, that may be why... I hope you all enjoy it tho!! I'm rather pleased with how it came out regardless.
> 
> Thank's for all the comments and kudos <3

Mikleo paces around his room. He's never felt more trapped in his life, even if Heldalf couldn't prove that he had altered his appearance, he would still have him locked away for a theft he did not commit and leave him there to rot. But, the more he thinks about it... The general had such influence on Rolance, all it would take is his word of mouth and he'd be killed. He feels sick to his stomach, the same sick feeling he gets when he's worked himself passed his limit.

He wants to yell, or cry, or maybe even both. He puts his hand to his head, fighting the urge to do either of those things and he sits on his bed. Mikleo hunches over, holding his head with is elbows on his knees, and takes deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He tightly grips his hair, making his scalp sting, as a feeling despair hits him. He hears the door open and close, not bothering to look up when Heldalf speaks.

 

"I'm doing this for your own good, Mikleo."

"No you're not." Mikleo says in a low voice. His eyes remain on the floor, but he can tell the mans eyes were narrow and he was waiting for Mikleo to continue. "You just keep me around to make yourself feel better about Camlann. If I leave you're not guilt free anymore. That's all."

"I told you, I don't care if you leave. But I can't protect you if you do." Heldalf explains. "Here, you won't be tried as a witch or a left in a jail cell to rot. Here, you'll be safe." 

Mikleo stands from the bed and finally looks up at the general. "What does it matter? I'm a prisoner here, and if I keep working like this I'll be dead before I'm twenty-five." He looks away again. "Either way it's hopeless." He pushes past Heldalf to leave the room, coming to a halt when the man grabs him by the arm. "I have work to do."

"Your chores can wait." Heldalf tightens his grip on Mikleo's arm. "You still need to be punished for last night."

 

The bell tower in Pendrago chimes midnight, only a few people were out this late at night, mostly people coming into town late from far off places, drunkards going from bar to bar, and knights on patrol. The moon shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the fields below. Rose emerges from the Graifers Ruins, yanks off her mask and throws it to the ground. 

 

"He's not there." She says. "Not a single trace of him." She says and begins pacing back and forth. "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Rose,"

"If he knows they're in Pendrago, he wouldn't have wandered to far." She continues, coming to a halt and putting her hands on her hips.

"Rose."

"That son of a--" She kicks a stone in her frustration, hissing in pain.

"Rose!" Dezel grabs her shoulders. "Rose, calm down." He tells her, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. "I know you're pissed off right now, but kicking rocks isn't going to make things any better."

"I know that! But Lunarre is our... _My_ responsibility!" She protests. "He goes rouge and decides to take a job to assassinate Sorey and Alisha..." She trails off, her cheeks turning red in anger. "Trying to hurt my friends... I'll kick his ass."

"I know you will." Dezel moves his mask to kiss the top of her head. "Now, let' go back to the inn, we're setting off for Lastonbell tomorrow. If he's still after them, he'll follow us, and we'll catch him there."

"Yeah..."

 

Early the next morning, before the sun began to rise, Sorey enters Pendrago's public horse stable, bee-lining to Cara's stall where he begins brushing her down. He laughs when she nudges at his side, her snout tickling what little bit of skin that was exposed. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the sugar cube she was after.

"I was saving it for later, but if you want it _that_ bad." He holds it out to her on his palm, stroking her as she eats it. He moves away when she nudges at him again in search for more. "I don't have any more!" Sorey turns out his pockets. "See? You're not supposed to have too many. It's not healthy. You know that."

Sorey pats her on the neck as she huffs in what he swore was annoyance. Once she's groomed, he gets her ready for departure. He leads her from the stall and to the exit, and pays the man in charge for boarding her for the past few days. He looks back in the direction of the inn, everyone was still asleep. The only one awake when he left was Dezel, and if he didn't tell him to give a message to Rose he wasn't quite sure if he would have noticed him leave. He mounts the horse, and takes off in the opposite direction.

 

Once Sorey reaches his destination, he dismounts his horse, tying her reigns to an old fence post so she doesn't wander off. He looks around, smiling when he spots Mikleo from a distance throwing chicken feed on the ground. Sorey quickly makes his way over to Mikleo, taking him by the arm, and pulls him behind the stable before he can react.

"Sorey?!"

"Shh." Sorey puts his hand over Mikleo's mouth. He peaks around the corner, eyeing each window he could see before turning back to Mikleo. He smiles warmly and removes his hand. "I wanted to see you again."

"You can't be here." Mikleo tries to walk away but Sorey held his arm still. "Sorey, please."

Sorey studies his face, frowning at how red and puffy his eyes were. He gently takes Mikleo's chin and makes him look up at him. "Have you been crying?" He asks. "You're really pale too... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mikleo tries to give him a convincing smile, but Sorey sees right through it.

"Please don't lie, Mikleo." He puts a hand on his forehead. "You're warm..."

"I said I'm fine!" Mikleo snaps and knocks Sorey's hand away and tries to push by him again. "Someone like me has no business _talking_ to a Prince, let alone making him worry for my well being." He feels a pang of guilt by the hurt look in Sorey's eyes

"Mikleo," Sorey makes him look at him again. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted you to like me for who I am. Not what I am." He gives him a sad smile. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Mikleo stares up at Sorey, trying to give him his best 'I'm fine, leave me alone' look he could muster, but, tears welling up in his eyes gives him away. He buries his face in his chest. "He won't let me leave!" He sobs into Sorey's chest. "He says I can, anytime I want, but he'll have me arrested for theft and witchcraft." He winces when Sorey's arms wrap around him and touches his back. The general had whipped him again, much harder than before, leaving more cuts and bruises on his back. He pulls back enough to look up at Sorey. "I didn't--" He hiccups. "All they need is his word of mouth and they'll burn me alive."

Sorey tightens his arms around Mikleo. He glances around the corner again to the house. "We need to leave. Now." He says, taking Mikleo's hand. "Before they wake up."

"Sorey, I _can't_." 

"I'm not leaving without you," Sorey argues. "Please. I'll protect you."

Mikleo looks at him and swallows the lump in his throat. "Promise?"

"I promise." Sorey cups his cheek with his other hand, using his thumb to wipe the tears from his cheek. "And I _never_ break my promises." He smiles when he sees Mikleo smile at him. "Come on, let's go." He leads him to where he left his hose, only to be forced to a halt when Mikleo stops. "Mikleo?"

"My circlet. I can't leave it." Mikleo pulls his hand from Sorey's. "It was my mothers, it's all I have of her." He looks back to Sorey with pleading eyes. "I can't leave it behind."

Sorey nods. "Go get it, I'll wait here."

 

Mikleo hurries inside and up to his room where his mothers circlet waited in it's usual hiding place. He pulls it out of it's box, freezing when he hears a door opening from downstairs. He slips the circlet on his brow, the metal feeling cold against his forehead. He stands up a bit too quickly, feeling light headed, the lack of sleep and the sick feeling he's had since last night making themselves known. He hides the circlet beneath his hair, the same way Lailah had done on the night of the ball, and beelines out of the room and to the kitchen. 

"Mikleo," He hears Heldalf call his name from the top step. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I... Overslept, so I'm a little behind." Mikleo answers, turning back to face him. "I need to finish the milking and then I can start on breakfast."

"I see." Heldalf stares at him for another moment. "Get to it then." He turns his back and walks away.

 

Once he was sure Heldalf was gone, Mikleo runs outside and to where Sorey waited for him. He looks to Sorey and back to the house, biting his lip as he thinks of what it is he should do, and then it hits him. "Do... Do you remember the secret passage I told you about?"

"The one that leads to the forest outside of Pendrago?" Sorey questions. "Yeah, why?"

"I need you to wait for me there." He puts his hand over Sorey's mouth before he can protest. "Heldalf is awake and is expecting breakfast. If I don't serve it soon, he'll _know_ I ran away and will report me. Please, I promise, the second I serve breakfast, I'll leave."

Sorey takes Mikleo's hand and lowers it from his mouth. "No. I'm not leaving you here any longer than I have too. I can't leave you here." He tightly grips his hand. "If you don't leave now... You may not get another chance, Mikleo."He reaches cups his cheek again. "I meant what I said that night at the ball. I can't like the rest of my life without you in it." He takes another glance to the house, swearing he could see Heldalf through one of the windows, but it's too far to tell for sure. "He'll report you the second he realizes your gone, no matter what time of day. You know that."

"But Sorey, I--" He's silenced by Sorey kissing him, and Mikleo stares up at him with a slight daze when he pulls away.

Sorey smiles at him. He gently brushes the hair from his face and says, "Let's go home, Mikleo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy
> 
> I wonder what will happen next. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer than usual :0 I hope you guys like it.

Mikleo didn't know what he was thinking. Heldalf was expecting breakfast, but rather than cook and serve it he had hopped on Sorey's horse and let him take him far away from the mansion. Not only was he putting his own life at risk, but Sorey's as well. Prince or not, Heldalf wouldn't show him any mercy if he caught them. He just knows it. His arms tighten around Sorey's waist, and he tries to calm himself down. Sensing Mikleo's unease, Sorey begins talking. Telling him random trivia facts, about his adventures, his home, and whatever else comes to mind to try and help calm his nerves. He blinks when a raindrop hits his forehead.

 

"Where... Where are we going?" Mikleo asks. "You said 'home', does that mean we're going to Elysium?"

"One day, yeah," Sorey answers. "But, for now, 'home' is with the Sparrowfeathers." He smiles. "They're like one big family, we all come from different backgrounds too, I'm sure you'll fit right in. The one in charge, Rose, might try and put you in charge of the cooking though... She _loves_ your sweet rolls. "

"I don't mind cooking." Mikleo smiles softly. "I'm always happy when I cook, even more so when people like it." He hums, scrunching his nose when a raindrop hits it. He looks up at the sky as it begins darkening with rain clouds. 

That's when a heavy rain fell from the sky, drenching them within minutes. Mikleo swears he can hear Sorey curse over the rain as he brings the horse from a trot to a gallop. The horse is soon pulled to a halt outside of a building just outside of Pendrago. Sorey hops down, tying her reigns to the railing of a small horse shed, before helping Mikleo down and leading him inside the building. 

 

"This is the Sparrowfeathers warehouse," He says, shaking the water from his hair. He makes his way to the small heater and lights it. "We can hide out here until Rose and the others come to stock up for the road." Sorey places a tea kettle on top of the heater then makes his way to the shelves where he pulls down a towel, some clothes and a blanket, and turns back to Mikleo. "Let's get you dried off."

 

Once they were both dry and had changed into warmer clothes, Sorey had Mikleo sit down near the heater, with the blanket wrapped around him. The warehouse was big, the small heater wouldn't do much to heat the room, or keep them warm, but it was something. Mikleo watched Sorey pour the hot tea into mugs, his eyebrows furrowing when Sorey mixes in a spoonful of peach gel in one of the mugs. He takes the mug when it's held out out him and stares at it with hesitation.

"It'll help you feel better," Sorey says, sitting down next to him. "Whenever I got a cold or anything like that as a kid, my grandma would make me tea with peach gel in it and I'd always feel better." He puts his hand to Mikleo's forehead as the other blows on the tea before sipping it. "Still warm..." He mumbles. He sets his mug down and fixes the blanket so it's around both of them.

"I'm not sick, you know." Mikleo states. He wants to lean on Sorey, but he hesitates.

"You have a fever." Sorey counters.

"It's from stress." 

Sorey huffs and puts his arm around Mikleo, smiling when the latter leans into him. "A fever is a fever, Mikleo."

"You're so... I still don't have the right words..." Mikleo's voice trails off. He looks down into the tea. "I'm sorry..." He mumbles. "I've caused you nothing but trouble since we met."

"That's not true," Sorey argues, pulling him closer, Mikleo's head now on his shoulder. "If anything, I've been causing you trouble." He takes a sip of his own tea. "But I'm glad we met."

Mikleo tilts his head to look at Sorey. "Why? Is it because I made you mabo curry?" He teases.

"I'll admit, that is a contributing factor." Sorey teases back, earning a laugh. "But, seriously... I know it sounds cliché, but... When we met, it felt like I found a part of myself that I didn't know I was missing. I feel like you and I were _meant_ to meet each other."

Mikleo hums and takes another sip of the tea. He's read a few novels that talked about everything Sorey had just said, and he's always wondered if there was any truth behind it.

"I... I was scared when we first met," Mikleo admits. "I thought you were lying when you said I had pretty eyes, and that you were amazed that I didn't receive compliments. I thought that you were just being nice." He stares into the cup. 

"But when you kept coming back... It made me really happy." He looks back up to Sorey with a smile. "You're the first person who ever made me feel..." He hesitates. not quite sure if 'loved' was the right word to use. He didn't really have much to compare it too. "You made me feel like I was wanted."

Sorey smiles down at him, and kisses the top of his head. "I'm just sorry we didn't meet sooner." He knew it would take a long while, perhaps years, to undo the damage that was done. To help Mikleo improve his self esteem, and stop thinking so lowly of himself.

"But, there's not much we can do about that now, is there?" He'd gladly spend the rest of his life doing everything he can to make sure Mikleo never feels the way Heldalf and Symonne made him felt again. "We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, after all." 

Mikleo smiles contently and lets his eyes slip close. "Yeah."

 

When Mikleo wakes, he yawns as he sits up, the blanket slipping off his shoulder while he rubs his eyes. He looks over to find Sorey fast asleep, the Celestial Record over his eyes. He smiles and gently takes the book from his face and closes it, resting it on the floor beside him before trying to wiggle his way out of Sorey's hold without waking him. Mikleo wraps the blanket around his sleeping frame, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. 

Sorey wasn't accustomed to getting up an hour before sunrise, but Mikleo was, and after the nap he had taken he was feeling restless. He sees a broom in the corner, walks over to it, and hesitates to pick it up. He looks back at Sorey. Would he be upset if Mikleo did some busy work? He _was_ feeling better after drinking the tea Sorey had made him. He felt warm still, but he played it off on sleeping near the heater.

Mikleo grabs the broom and begins sweeping the floor, making sure to keep quite so Sorey could sleep. He hums silently to himself as he work, stopping only when he hears Cara whinnying outside. It sounded frantic, as if she were scared by something. Broom in hand, Mikelo wanders outside, quickly becoming soaked from the rain, and finds her bucking widely in the horse shed. He approaches her with caution, reaching her her reigns with one hand while he avoids her hooves. 

 

"Easy now," He tries coaxing her. "It's alright." He freezes when he sees something from the corner of his eye, and whatever it is, it was making it's way to the warehouse.

Before it can however, Mikleo is quick to beat it there, all but slamming the door shut, and holding the broom like a staff as he stands guard. His eyes narrow at the man in the broken fox mask, his grip on the broom tightening when the assassin pulls out two knives.

"Move." The masked man demands.

"I'll die before I let you anywhere near him."

The assassin laughs lowly. "That can be arranged." 

 

Inside the warehouse, Sorey springs to his feet the moment he hears the door slam shut. He looks around the room for Mikleo, dread washing over him when he doesn't see him. He hears muffled voices from outside, just _barely_ making out Mikleo's voice over the rain. Things are silent for a moment, but then he can hear struggling, and the first thing that crosses his mind is Heldalf. That he had found them just that quick, and was dragging Mikleo away this very second. He grabs his sword, ready to fight if he had too, and bursts outside.

Green eyes widen when he sees Mikleo skid back on the ground when the man in the fox mask attacks him with great force. They lock eyes for a brief moment, and before either of them could react, a dagger pierces Mikleo's shoulder, and without a second of hesitation Sorey rushes forward to block the assassin's next attack with his sword.

"Get back inside, Sorey." Mikleo closes his hand around the hilt of the dagger and goes to pull it out, but stops. Heldalf had been the one to train him in combat, and one of the first things he taught him was to leave the knife if he were ever stabbed, so he lets go. "I can handle him."

"Are you kidding?!" Sorey demands as he's finally able to force the man back. "I'm not letting you fight him alone!"

Mikleo groans. "Sorey, I swear--" He grabs Sorey suddenly by the shoulder and pushes him to the ground, swinging his broom at assassin when he lunges again. Despite having only one arm at his disposal, the blow was hard enough to knock the man back. "If you die--" He glares down at Sorey. "I can't... I don't want to live the rest of my life without you in it!"

"Mikleo..."

"My, my. How sweet." The assassin laughs as he gets to his feet. "How sickeningly sweet." He pulls out another knife. "I'll be sure to kill you right after I make you watch him die." The assassin lunges for Mikleo once more, but Sorey's faster.

 

Sorey grabs Mikleo with one hand, pulling him to the side, and swings his sword to block the assassin's attack with the other. The two dance around each other, metal hitting metal, as Sorey tries to keep Mikleo behind him. He hears Mikleo groan again before he swiftly turns them around to where Sorey was behind him with their backs pressed together. Mikleo swings the broom handle, managing to knock the mans mask from his face, revealing light brown hair, amber colored eyes and a wide grin which was quick to turn into a scowl.

The assassin growls, grabs hold of the broom handle, and yanks it from Mikleo's grasp. Before either of the two boys could react, he uses the broom handle to knock the smaller of the two away by striking him in the side of the head with it. 

"Mikleo!" Sorey cries out as Mikleo falls to the ground. He grits his teeth and whirls around to face the man before him, his sword quickly making the broom handle useless.

 

Dazed, Mikleo pushes himself up, watching through blurred vision as Sorey fights the assassin. He tries standing, but a sudden dizzy feeling keeps him on the ground. His eyes turn wide when he sees the assassin land a blow on Sorey, leaving a long gash across his chest. 

"Sorey!" Mikleo manages to get to his feet, and looks around for anything that he could use to aid Sorey.

 

The assassin swiftly kicks Sorey in the ribs, grinning at the crack he's able to hear over the rain. The Prince stumbles painfully to the ground, his sword falling from his hand in the process. He slams a foot on Sorey's chest, earning a pained grunt, and for the young man to scramble to get his foot off him. 

The man laughs. "That was fun." He licks his lips while twirling the dagger between his fingers. "I'll make it quick." Before he can deliver the finishing blow, he feels a sharp, sudden pain in his side, causing him to drop the dagger. 

The assassin turns to face the Prince's little friend, his lavender eyes full of determination as he plunged the knife further into his side. The sudden attack takes him off guard, giving Sorey the chance to finally knock the man off of him and get to his feet. Mikleo tightly grips his bleeding shoulder, and Sorey pants before gripping his side, they look at each other and smile.

"Damn brats." The assassin growls, and they turn to face him. He stands, stumbling as he moves forward. He picks up Sorey's dropped sword. "Burn in hell!"

 

Sorey quickly grabs Mikleo, sheilding him from what's to come despite his protests. The attack never comes, and they soon learn why. A group of people, similarly dressed as the assassin but with plain metal masks rather than a fox mask stand between them and the armed man.

Mikleo swallows, feeling Sorey grip him tighter. "They're..."

Sorey lets out a shakey breath. "The Scattered Bones."

 

The one in the center steps forward. "Stand down, Lunnarre." She says, and Sorey's eyes widen. He knew that voice. 

"I don't work for you anymore," Lunnare hisses. "Now get out of my way!"

"All you did was change your mask," Another member says, a man, in another voice Sorey recognize. "You still take jobs under our name, and we're the one's who pay the price for it."

The assassin makes no move to back down, and instead gets in a fighting stance. "You're in no position to fight." The woman says. "Now, I'll tell you again. _Stand down_."

Lunnare growls and tries to rush the woman in the center, but the man simply bounds him with a well timed bolas around the ankles. The other members of the assassins guild apprehend him when he's down, binding his arms behind his back and vanishing with him as quickly as they appeared. The leader turns back to Sorey and Mikleo.

 

"Rose...?" Sorey stares at her. "You're a--" His voice catches in his throat when Mikleo's legs give out fom under him and he drags him down to the ground when he falls. "Mikleo!" He takes his face in his hands and makes him look up at him. Sorey can hear voices in the distance, and from the corner of his eye he sees Rose, and who he assumed to be Dezel, vanish just as the other members of the guild had.

"I'm okay." Mikleo smiles, regaining his attention. "You're an idiot, you know that? Just charging ahead without a second thought. You could have been killed."

" _I'm_ the idiot? You're the one who fought an assassin armed with knives, with a _broom_!" Sorey argues.

"Then we're _both_ idiots!" Mikleo counters.

They glare at one another, rain pouring down on them washing away the blood from their injuries. Sorey suddenly bursts into laughter and presses their foreheads together, Mikleo stares at him before he starts laughing along side him. Sorey's chest and ribs begin to ache from a combination of his injuries and laughing to much, he wraps his arms around Mikleo and squeezes him. 

Sorey then cups Mikleo's face, smiling brightly. "I think I love you."

Mikleo says nothing and simply stares at him. He hides his face in crook of Sorey's neck, leaving Sorey to think he said something he shouldn't have. "I... I think I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Forehead Touches/kisses are my weakness and i have to include them somehow in every shippy thing I do.
> 
> Another fun fact: I've had the idea of them arguing and then laughing in the rain for weeks.
> 
> We're almost there. Only one, maybe two chapters left.


	12. Chatper 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains fluff. lots of fluff.

Mikleo lets out a groan as he opens his eyes, finding himself staring at a ceiling through blurred vision. He blinks, letting his eyes adjust to the soft lighting in the room, and tries to push himself into a sitting position, finding he only had use of one arm, the other being in a sling. A gentle hand pushes him back down into the pillows, he looks up to Sorey and smiles tiredly.

"Hey," Sorey says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Mikleo answers, surprised by how hoarse his voice was. He glances around the room once again. There wasn't much besides two beds, a dresser, where his mothers circlet rests, and a bedside table with a bowl and pitcher, both filled with water, and an empty glass. "Where are we?"

"We're at one of the Sparrowfeathers hide outs," Sorey responds, brushing Mikleo's bangs from his eyes.. "It's really just a house they bought a few miles out of Pendrago." He presses his palm to Mikleo's forehead. "Your fever's gone down, but not by much..." 

Mikleo leans into the coolness of Sorey's hand, trying not to whine he pulls it away. "Fever?" He asks, watching Sorey take a cloth from a bowl of water and wringing it out.

"Your fever, the one said was caused by stress, was in fact, _not_ caused by stress." Sorey dabs the damp cloth on Mikleo's cheeks. "You had a cold, and because you decided to go fox hunting in the pouring rain, it turned in pneumonia." He places the cloth on his forehead.

"Oh," Mikleo closes his eyes. "Well, I just couldn't stand by and let foxy-loxy hurt you." He feels proud of himself when he hears Sorey snort at the nickname. "Why is my arm in a sling?" He truthfully didn't remember much of his fight against the assassin.

"'Foxy-loxy' stabbed you, and you tore the knife out to stab him back, and the doctor put your arm in a sling to prevent the muscle from tearing anymore while it heals." Sorey explains as he pours a glass of water. He then helps Mikleo into a sitting position, and holds the glass to his lips. "Small sips."

Mikleo takes a few small sips of the water, taking the glass from Sorey to gulp down what remained despite Sorey's protests and warnings. He nearly chokes on the last swallow, and Sorey takes the glass away from him, rubbing his back after he sets it aside. When his coughing fit dies down, Mikleo lies back in the pillows again taking short, quick breaths. Sorey takes the cloth that had fallen into Mikleo's lap during his fit and replaces it on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sorey asks. He sighs when Mikleo nods. "I know your thirsty, but you have to pace yourself." He tucks the blanket around him.

"I'm sorry... My throat's just really dry and the water felt good.." Mikleo smiles when Sorey kisses his cheek.

"I understand, but you gotta be careful, okay?" He sits on the bed, running his hand through slightly damp hair. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Mikleo shakes his head, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Just tired..."

"Alrigh. Get some sleep, and I'll get you something to eat when you wake up, alright?" Sorey smiles fondly when Mikleo simply falls asleep before he could answer. He kisses his forehead just as Alisha enters the room and starts nagging him for being out of bed.

 

Nearly three and a half weeks of bed rest later, both Sorey and Mikleo were well enough to travel. Sorey's ribs no longer ached, but the doctor still advised him to avoid any heavy lifting for a few more weeks, just as he advised Mikleo not to push himself until his cough had gone, or until his arm had finished healing. To say they were restless would be an understatement. Sorey was practically bursting at the seams to go on another adventure, and Mikleo was ready to do _anything_ Sorey or Alisha wouldn't fuss at him for. Unfortunately for the both of them, there wasn't much for them to do, so they were forced to sit by and watch everyone get ready for the road. 

Sorey quickly became bored with waiting, and started reading the Celestial Record, Mikleo reading it over his shoulder. Mikleo looks up from the book and stares at what he could see of Pendrago in the distance.

"What if he finds us?" He asks, his hand curling into a fist on his lap. 

"He won't find us, Mikleo. Even if he does, I'd die before I let him take you away." Sorey kisses the bruise on the side of Mikleo's forehead. "I'd never let anyone take you away."

"He'll lock you up for harboring a criminal..."

"Under false charges." Sorey points out. "You're no witch, but... He may be right when he says you're a thief."

"W-wha--" Mikleo sits upright. "I'm not a thief!"

Sorey puts a hand on his chest, right over his heart. "But, you stole my heart, Mikleo." He grins when Mikleo's face becomes bright red, laughing when he's shoved.

"Jerk." Mikleo pouts, turning away from Sorey. He grumbles when Sorey simply kisses the side of his head again. He watches Sorey stand and hold his free hand out to him.

"Ready?"

Mikleo hesitates, taking one last look towards Pendrago before he takes Sorey's hand. He stands up and says, "Let's go home."

 

"Mikleo!" Sorey rushes over to him. In his excitement he bumps into Mikleo, nearly causing him to drop and break the antique doll in his hands. "Mikleo, come with me!" He takes the doll from Mikleo and sets it back on the merchants table.

"Sorey--" Mikleo squeaks when Sorey drags him off, leaving behind a smiling, yet confused, merchant.

One would think that after nearly three years of travel, Mikleo would have gotten used to being drug off to whatever had piqued Sorey's interest. They had only arrived to Lohgrin earlier that day, and Mikleo quickly learned _why_ this town was every archaeologists and historians dream. Sorey being no exception.

"Where are we going?" Mikleo asks as Sorey all but drags him through town.

"You'll see!" Sorey stops suddenly and turns to him. "It's a surprise, so keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Mikleo laughs, doing as he told. He can feel Sorey watching him, making sure he keeps his eyes closed before he takes his hand again and leads him away.

 

At this point in time, Mikleo and Sorey were practically inseparable. Anyone who didn't know them would swear they had spent their entire lives together, and were always baffled to learn that they've only known each other for three years. They would often stay up late, exchanging theories and the like until one of them fell asleep. It took him a few months, but Sorey was able to get Mikleo out of the habit of waking up and getting straight to work, but the latter still insisted on waking up fairly early so breakfast would be ready once everyone was awake.

They also brought out a natural competitiveness in one another, and they couldn't quite explain it. Edna says they just want to show off to one another, and Mikleo often thought she might be right, but he did enjoy his little moments of triumph whenever he managed to win one of their little contests. It didn't hurt that Sorey would give him a prize, more often than not being kisses.

Mikleo likes it when Sorey kisses him. He was always so gentle, never once doing anything to make him uncomfortable. Always asking if it was okay to touch him in certain places, if it was okay to go further than just kissing. His cheeks turn red just from thinking about it.

 

"We're here!" Sorey declares, pulling Mikleo from his thoughts. "You can open your eyes now."

Mikleo does just that, and they turn wide. Before him as a monolith, he's seen plenty during their travels as they were scattered throughout Glenwood. But this one... It was _huge_. 

"Incredible." His eyes sparkle as he steps up to it. It was covered in glyphs and ancient text. "Do you know what it says?" He asks, putting his hand on it.

"No, actually. I've never seen the text on it before, it's.. Different than the one's we've seen before." Sorey says, watching MIkleo admire the structure. "I _think_ it's Ancient Avarost, but I can't be certain."

"Either way, it's amazing." Mikleo hums. "Just think of the story it holds."

"Maybe it's directions to a super secret ancient ruin!" Sorey joins him, taking his hand. "Oh! I wonder what's hidden in it!"

"You're making assumptions," Mikleo laughs. "For all we know it could just be jibberish." He looks over at Sorey, frowning by the sudden sadness in his eyes. "Sorey?"

"I'm almost twenty, Mikleo... Once we leave here, I have to go back to Elysium." He admits, turning to face him. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Mikleo smiles. "I'll go to the ends of the earth with you, Sorey." He sees Sorey smile, and can tell he wants to ask him something else. "Is something else wrong?"

Sorey's face flushes and he opens his mouth to speak, but he closes it and shakes his head. "No." He smiles, pulling Mikleo into his arms, kissing the side of his head. "Everything's just fine."

 

When they leave the site of the monolith an hour or so later, Mikleo taking plenty of notes to send back to Alisha in Ladylake. The Princess-Knight had to return once her fathers health started declining, and Sorey and Mikleo promised to tell her about their finds. Rose grabs Sorey and pulls him to the side, excitement sparkling in her blue eyes.

 

"Did you do it?" She asks.

"No." Sorey hangs his head. "I chickened out."

She groans loudly. "Sorey, you're killing me. Do you need me to ask him for you?"

"No!" Sorey blurts out, a little to loudly, gaining the attention of those nearby. His face becomes even redder. "I'll do it myself. When the time is right." He states matter-of-factly.

Rose laughs. "Of course you will, just try and do it _before_ we all die of old age, yeah?"

"I will!"

 

Sorey spends the next few weeks trying to muster up the courage to ask Mikleo a _very_ important question. But each time he opened his mouth to ask him, no words came out and he would excuse himself, much to Rose's amusement. At one point he swore she and Edna made a bet as to whether or not he could do it.

 

Sorey lies on his back, staring up at the night sky. They've left Loghrin, and were making their way to Elysium, and while he knew his gramps would be supportive in his choice, the counsel... They would need some persuasion. He looks over to Mikleo, smiling at sight of him reading by moonlight. He gets up to sit next to him, playing with his hair.

Mikleo hums contently, turning the page of his book. "You should be asleep."

"So should you," Sorey counters, moving behind Mikleo and pulling his hair into his hands.

"What are you doing?" Mikleo asks. Usually he didn't like it when people messed with his hair, but, Sorey was the exception.

"Your hair's gotten long," Sorey says as he runs his fingers through soft, shoulder length hair. "It's so soft and pretty... It suits you." He presses a kiss to the back of Mikleo's head. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's just another history book." Mikleo answers. "I picked it up in Loghrin." In every town they've stopped in over the past few years, Mikleo made it a habit to buy himself a few books, mostly mystery novels, history books, and the occasional recipe book. He leans back on Sorey as the larger of the two wraps his arms around his waist.

Sorey, with his chin on Mikleo's shoulder, watches him read. He smiles, turning his head to kiss his cheek. "There's something I want to give you," He mumbles, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He waits until Mikleo sets the book aside and turns around to fully face him. 

Mikleo takes the box when it's handed to him, his eyes widening when he sees what lies inside it, a silver antique ring with a blue moonstone at it's center. "Sorey?"

"It's a family heirloom," Sorey says. "It's tradition for the Crown Prince to give it to the person they wish to marry." He looks up at Mikleo with a fond smile. "Will you marry me, Mikleo?"

Mikleo stares at him, his eyes welling up with tears. "But... But I--" He struggles to find the right words. "Y-You're a prince, _the Crown Prince_ , and I'm just a... Disfigured servant boy..." His voice trails off. 

"Hey," Sorey cups Mikleo's face in his hands. "Don't call yourself that. You're not disfigured by any means." He kisses his forehead. "You're beautiful, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." 

"But I'm still just a servant--" Mikleo says. "As long far as anyone's concerned, that's all I'll ever be. I'm not suited to marry a prince..."

"Mikleo, social status means nothing in Elysium." Sorey tells him. "Not when it comes to love." He strokes his cheek. "Besides, it doesn't matter what anyone says. All that matters is how we love each other, right?" He frowns when tears start rolling down Mikleo's cheeks. "Mik--"

Mikleo kisses him before he can finish the thought, wrapping his arms around his neck with the box clutched tightly in his hand. He pulls back, their noses pressed together, and smiles brightly. "Yes."

Sorey blinks, a smile spreading on his face and his own tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes?" He asks quietly. His eyes sparkle when Mikleo nods. Sorey pulls him into another kiss, swiftly standing up and scooping Mikleo into his arms, and spinning him around in delight. He looses his footing, and falls on his back with an 'oof'. 

They burst out laughing, completely unaware of the four people silently watching them from the distance, exchanging gald and high fives. Mikleo lets Sorey take the box from him, watching as he pulls the ring from it and slips it onto his ring finger. He holds up his hand to admire it in the moonlight. Sorey kisses him again. 

"I love you," He says.

Mikleo, if at all possible, smiles more, letting himself cry with pure happiness. "I love you, too."

 

Mikleo stands at the edge of a cliff, gazing at the landscape before him. A mountainous kingdom, with farms darted all around, rivers flowed through the land, all of them eventually meeting in Ladylake, he was sure. A palace stood in the center of it all. It was something out of a picture book. A warm breeze hits his face, and he smiles, silently thanking Lailah for everything she had done. If it weren't for her on that night, Mikleo may have never found his happily ever after. He's torn from his thoughts when Sorey takes his hand, leans over and says;

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meebo gonna get his happily ever after, after all :D yaaay
> 
> I saw this ring, https://i.pinimg.com/736x/51/17/e9/5117e97f711a293e3ce32e972e644504--moonstone-jewellery-moonstone-rings.jpg on pinterest the other day and it's so pretty i couldn't help myself ;;


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long :0
> 
> Almost 4,000 words, but hopefully I put enough fluff in it to make up for the length.

Five years had passed since they arrived in Elysium. To say Mikleo wasn't nervous upon first meeting Sorey's grandfather, King Zenrus, would have been a complete and total lie. All of his old habits, trying to hide the scars on his face, being unable to make eye contact, and stuttering--something of which he hadn't done since childhood--, flooded back to him the very moment Sorey introduced them. He was just thankful the man didn't take any offense by it, instead inviting him to have tea with him so they could become better acquainted.

Zenrus was loving, yet stern old man, and didn't at all like being referred to as 'Your Majesty' by his family. Something he made clear to Mikleo within the first few months. He had raised Sorey from a newborn, his mother having died just a few short days later. Mikleo could tell that he very much enjoyed telling him all sorts of stories about his younger years, and Sorey's childhood, much to Sorey's embarassment, and he equally enjoyed hearing them. 

' _Mikleo, come and join me for tea, and I'll tell you of the time Sorey managed to get himself stuck in the fireplace as a child._ '

' _Gramps!_ ' 

 

Mikleo smiles contently as he watches snow fall from window in his and Sorey's bedroom. He remembers the first time he had witnessed it, it was their wedding night, and it was the first snow of the year. Zenrus had said that it was a sign that they would be together for years to come. It never snowed in Rolance, it was never cold enough for it, the closest he's ever seen to snow up until that night was frost in the early hours of the morning. He remembers how Sorey told him he was 'adorable' when his eyes lit up with excitement when that first snowflake touched his nose. He looks away from the window and back to the bed where Sorey still slept. 

He walks over to the bed, and lightly kisses the corner of Sorey's mouth. Mikleo quietly moves about the room, brushing his hair and getting dressed for the day. As he goes to leave the room, a pair of arms snake their way around his waist.

"Come back to bed." Sorey mumbles, pressing his face to the back of Mikleo's neck. "It's cold without you."

Mikleo laughs lightly. "I'd love too, but I need to go to the market, and _you_ have a meeting." He hears Sorey let out a muffled whine. "Is that anyway for a king to act?"

"'m not king yet..." Sorey tries to pull Mikleo back to the bed. "Let's play hookey." He starts kissing the back of his neck.

"No." 

"But Mikleo...!" Sorey whines his name. "I'm tired of meetings, I'm not even king yet and all I do is sit in meetings."

"You're going to be king before the year lets out, Sorey." Mikleo pulls himself free, turning to face him. "If you keep acting like this, I won't give you the surprise I have planned." He can't help but grin when Sorey perks up.

"A surprise? What is it?"

"Typically, in order for one to be surprised, they can't know about it in advance." Mikleo point out. Sorey pouts again and he kisses his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" 

 

Typically, Mikleo spent his days with his tutor, a tall, thin, stern old woman, as she prepared him for his life as a prince consort. Teaching him the proper ways to sit, stand, talk, walk, and eat. What to say and when to say it, the basic political system of Elysium, and whatever else she deemed important. She insisted that he'd leave the cooking and cleaning to the hired help, and that was the one thing he fought her tooth and nail on. So, they settled on a compromise; Mikleo is fully in charge of the upkeep of his and Sorey's room, and he was permitted to cook, but only on his free days.

And that's just what he intended to do. He browses the morning market, in search of the ingredients for one of Sorey's favorite dishes, mabo curry buns. Between Sorey going to all sorts of meetings in Zenrus' place--the man having fallen ill a month ago--, and Mikleo's studies, they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together. And when they _did_ have some time to themselves, they were so tired they ended up going to sleep three words into a conversation. So he had plans to make a nice dinner, just for the two of them, hoping that Sorey wouldn't be too tired by the end of the day. 

Mikleo makes quick work of buying the ingredients he needed, along with some extras for the dessert he plans to make. He starts to make his way back home, but gets distracted by the wares of a traveling merchant, an assortment of books and tomes that he's never seen before along with artifacts from a far off land. Unable to contain himself, he purchases the books and tomes, knowing that he and Sorey would end up reading them cover to cover before long. He hurries back home, hiding the books in the trunk in their room, under the blankets inside it, and makes his way to the kitchen to get to work on the curry.

 

Come mid afternoon, Sorey wanders around the courtyard, his meeting was adjourned, he had managed to play a game of chess with his father before the man was ushered off to his room in order to rest, and Mikleo was nowhere to be found. He holds out his hand, watching as the fallen snowflakes melt on when they hit his bare palm. That's when he spots him in the distance, Mikleo, without a coat, scooping fresh snow into a large bowl. Sorey grins to himself and quietly makes his way over to him, hoping the crunching of the snow wouldn't alert him. Once he was within arms reach, Sorey grabs him, quickly slipping his hands under his shirt and earning a shriek in response.

"Sorey!" Mikleo gasps at the cold hands on his stomach and chest, dropping the bowl of snow to the ground. "Let go! Your hands are freezing!"

"You have been hiding from me all day," Sorey mumbles, resting his chin on Mikleo's shoulder.

"I have--" Mikleo sucks in a breath as he tries to squirm out of his husband's hold. "I have not! I told you, I have a--" He finally manages to break free and turns around to press his cold hands to Sorey's cheeks. "A surprise for you!" He grins in triumph when Sorey yelps.

Mikleo's victory is cut short when Sorey's hands attack his sides, tickling him. He tries to hold his ground, but he can't prevent himself from laughing as Sorey continues his attack, and before he knows it, he's lying on the snow with his hair fanned out around his head and Sorey on top of him.

"Jerk." Mikleo laughs, and pulls his face down to kiss him.

Sorey pulls away to where their noses are touching. "Yeah, but I'm your jerk." He kisses him again as the others arms wrap around his neck. 

They lie there in the snow, Sorey's arms on either side of Mikleo's head, one hand running through Mikleo's ponytail, as Mikleo lazily strokes the nape of Sorey's neck. Mikleo lets out a small noise akin to a whine when Sorey breaks the kiss, and makes him sit up. Sorey shrugs out of his coat and wraps it around him, and it's then he realizes he was trembling from the cold. Sorey presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's go inside." He says against Mikleo's cheek. "We need to warm you up."

"But-- The surprise," Mikleo looks around for his forgotten bowl. "I need fresh snow for it."

"How come?" Sorey helps him stand, picking up the bowl and handing it to him.

"... For reasons." Mikleo swiftly turns on his heel and makes his way to a patch of untouched snow. "It's gotta be clean and fresh, otherwise it won't work..." He mumbles.

"Come on, Mikleo, tell me--"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you, now shoo." Mikleo waves his hand to shoo him off. "I'm not letting you spoil it."

"Mik--" He's interrupted when a snowball hits him in the face. Sorey wipes the snow from his face, and looks at Mikleo who was wearing a shit-eating-grin. "Okay, that's it. _You_ started it."

Mikleo's grin vanishes when Sorey, now with a grin of his own, creates a large snowball. "Sorey--" He takes a step back. "Don't you dare!" He barely has time to dodge when Sorey throws the snowball at him. He's forced to drop the bowl again when Sorey starts chasing him through the courtyard, the coat, being to large, falls from Mikleo's shoulders in the process.

They chase one another through the snow, throwing snowballs back and forth, and laughing. This carries on for a little while, both of them ignoring the cold. Sorey closes in on Mikleo his hands full of snow, ready to shove it down the others shirt to claim his victory in their war, but he stops when he sees Mikleo slip and fall on a patch of ice.

"Mikleo!" He drops the snow and runs over to him, careful not to loose his footing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mikleo sits up. "I'm alright." He takes Sorey's hand, and stands up. He hisses in pain and lifts a foot. "Maybe not..." He grips Sorey's shirt when he scoops him into his arms.

"Let's get you inside."

 

Mikleo leans back on the headboard, with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He winces in pain as Sorey presses some ice to his ankle. "I've been planning this dinner for weeks..." He complains. His surprise had been ruined, Sorey now knew exactly what he had planned. The curry buns, the ice cream made from snow... All of it. 

"There will be other dinners, love." Sorey tells him. "Besides, the cooks are keeping an eye on your curry, so we can still have it for dinner tonight." He laughs when Mikleo mumbles something about it not being the same. "Plus, we can spend the rest of the day together, and I get to take care of you." He grins.

"You always take such good care of me," Mikleo smiles some. "It's a nice change of pace, being bedridden over a sprained ankle rather than being sick." Over all his heath was good, aside from having trouble breathing time to time, he'd rarely gets sick, but when he does, it hits him hard and he's miserable. Sorey would always fret over him, making sure he was comfortable, that he stay hydrated and got the rest he needed.

Sorey on the other hand, he was the one who suffered the most injuries, typically minor cuts and bruises that didn't need as much attention Mikleo gave them, and the occasional sprained wrist or ankle. The worst injury he's sustained since they came to Elysium was when he was knocked unconscious for a few hours after falling from his horse and hitting his head. He was made to stay in bed for a few days after that, and Mikleo doted on him in the same way Sorey doted on him whenever he was sick.

Mikleo winces again when Sorey begins wrapping his ankle with bandage. "Too tight?" He asks.

"No," Mikleo smiles when Sorey joins him up by the headboard. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You're always taking care of me, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't take care of you when you hurt yourself?" Sorey gives him a quick peck on the forehead.

Mikleo's cheeks puff out. "I know, but, you've been working so hard lately, and we haven't had much time together, and now because I slipped you're stuck taking care of me, and--" He pauses when Sorey presses a finger to his lips.

"Mikleo," Sorey smiles warmly. "I love taking care of you." He replaces his finger with his lips. He pulls back and kisses the tip of Mikleo's nose, then his cheek, and kisses his way down to his neck.

Mikleo gasps when Sorey nips at his neck. He looks down at him, his face flushing when he sees the michivious look in the others eyes. Before he has the chane to react, Sorey pushes him into the pillows, a playful grin on his face. He blinks, knowing full well that even mentioning the foreign tomes would take Sorey's mind away from wherever it was heading, but, instead he grabs Sorey's collar and pulls him down into a kiss. 

The books can wait.

 

Just a few short weeks later it's the day of Sorey's coronation, and the young man could be found pacing back and forth as he fiddles with his sleeves. He was nervous, yes, but he was also restless. He's been trained for this day his entire life, and yet, he still felt that he wouldn't be able to fill Zenrus' footsteps, that he'd fail his people as king. He looks up when Mikleo enters the room and smiles.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"It's _your_ coronation, and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?" Mikleo questions with a quick laugh.

"Well, yeah... You always get so... Uncomfortable in large crowds and you start having trouble breathing, and I don't want you to get sick and--" He stops talking when Mikleo simply kisses him. 

"I'm a big boy now, Sorey." Mikleo grins, to help prove his point he pats his bicep. "See? I can handle a crowd."

"You cannot."

"I'm doing better!"

Sorey laughs and puts his hands on Mikleo's hips. "I know, I just like teasing you, that's all." He smiles and pulls him close. "Your face gets red and you puff out your cheeks, it's really adorable." He grins when Mikleo does just that. "Just like that." He kisses the crown of his head.

"Yes, well." Mikleo pulls away from Sorey and smooths out his clothes. "As much as I'd love to stand here and..." He can't stop himself from blushing more. "Kiss you all afternoon, I don't think your first action as King should be arriving late to your own coronation."

"We can kiss after the coronation," Sorey states.

"No, we can't. After the coronation there's the ball, which you have to attend because well, you're the guest of honor." Mikleo begins counting on his fingers. "During the ball you'll be greeting the dignitaries in attendance, then there's the banquet, which you'll have to give a speech during, more mingling with dignitaries, not to mention your aunts, uncles, cousins, et cetera, and lastly, you'll close the night with one last speech." He turns to Sorey, amused by the bewildered look on his face. "Didn't you go over this with Gramps?"

"I..." Sorey simply smiles. "Of course I did!" He links his arm with Mikleo. "Why would you asks something like that?" He laughs nervously.

"... You're an awful liar." Mikleo sighs. "But, at least we'll have an honest king."

 

Sorey stands stiffly as he shakes hands with people he's never even heard of, giving them friendly smiles and thanking them for their congratulations, as well as telling them to enjoy their stay in Elysium. He feels Mikleo adjust his cloak, giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

"Sorey!" Rose's voice rings out as she runs up to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're gonna be the best king this country's ever seen!"

"Rose, you're choking him." Alisha says as walks up to them.

Mikleo lets out a small gasp at the sight of the merchant when she releases Sorey. "Rose, you're--"

"That's right!" Rose beams, Alisha giggles, and Sorey gasps for air while Zaveid pats his back. "We're gonna be mommies!" She sings.

"Congratulations--" Sorey wheezes. He stands upright and smiles. "But, neither of you said anything about this in your letters?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Alisha explains. "Somethings are better to tell friends in person, after all."

"It's also believed to be bad luck to say anything during the first three months," Edna says. "And even if it's not true, it's better safe than sorry." She smiles.

"So, does this mean you're going to settle down, Rose?" Mikleo questions, smiling at how Sorey seemed to relax the second he was around his friends. 

Rose crosses her arms and hums. "Well, I'll probably give up the side job, put either Dezel or Eguille in charge of that, but I am not giving up the Sparrowfeathers, no way." 

"I think we should settle down in Ladylake until the kid is old enough to travel for days on end." Dezel says. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea..." She nods.

"I'm surprised though," Zaveid starts. "I would have thought Sorey and Mikster here would have been the first to have a little one running around." 

An awkward silence fills the group, Sorey rubs the back of his neck, and Mikleo shifts on his feet. They had talked about it once or twice over the years, but they never made a decision. Sorey goes to speak, but his great aunt, a plump old woman, along side her personal guard, a man near Zaveid's age with long dark hair, dressed in exotic clothing and a sword on his back, comes to congratulate him. She pulls him into a friendly hug and kissing his cheek, while the man simply gives him a grin, all the while Sorey watches Mikleo excuse himself from over her shoulder.

"Nice going." Is all Edna says. She doesn't have her parasol with her, so she resorts to elbowing Zaveid in the ribs.

"Ow!"

 

Hours later, Sorey collapses on his bed, his cloak spread around him. He pulls Mikleo down with him and snuggling up to his chest, sighing contently when a hand starts running through his hair. He pulls back some after a few moments, resting his chin on Mikleo's chest.

"What's it like being married to a king?"

"It's a lot like being married to a prince," Mikleo hums, stroking Sorey's cheek. "Only... You'll be busier than usual and we won't get much time together."

"I'll always make time for you, Mikleo." He turns his head so he can kiss his palm. "I promise." He closes his eyes and they both fall silent, the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire place.

 

"Let's have a baby." They blurt out in unison. Two sets of eyes widen and they look at each other. "Wait, what?"

"You want to have a baby?" Sorey's eyes sparkle. "What brought this on?"

"I could ask you the same... But, I suppose it was just being around Rose and Alisha tonight." His cheeks flush. "I was... A little jealous." He admits. "I mean, we don't _have_ to do anything like this of course. Not unless we really want too."

"Do you want to?"

Mikleo nods his head. "Yes, very much so."

"Then, let's do it." Sorey props himself up on his elbows. "Let's have a baby." He kisses Mikleo.

"You do know it'll be a little more complicated for us than it is for the girls, right?" 

"Yeah, but we can figure that out later." Sorey yawns and nuzzles the others neck. "For now... Sleep."

Mikleo blinks. "Sorey, you can't sleep in the cloak." He begins squirming when he hears snores. "Sorey!" He struggles more but soon gives up when Sorey simply tightens his hold on him. "It's a good thing you're cute..." He grumbles before settling down to sleep.

 

A year had passed since then, and Sorey, despite his young age of twenty-six, was proving himself to be a good king, making both his subjects and grandfather proud. He wasn't as hands on as he was when he was a prince, but he still did everything he could to ensure to safety, and well being of his people. 

Sorey yawns and sits up in bed, he looks to the side, only to find Mikleo had already gotten up. It as Sunday, the one day of the week he left Elysium to the counsel--unless there was an emergence he had to attend to--, in order to spend time with his family, and Mikleo being awake before him was nothing out of the ordinary. He liked to cook breakfast for them, so he's none to surprised to find him sitting in the little table by window, bottle feeding their daughter, who has a fist full of his hair in her hand, while he hums a tune.

He gets out of bed and joins them, kissing each of their heads as he sits down. "I'm sorry for sleeping in so late." He pulls Mikleo's hair from his face, using his thumb to wipe away the flour on his face.

"You didn't actually," Mikleo tells him, opening his mouth when Sorey holds out a slice of fruit to him. "Lailah had started fussing, so she started without us. Eat up before it gets cold, okay?" 

Sorey and Mikleo had developed a routine, ever since they adopted the baby three months ago, breakfast was a team effort. Sorey would take a bite, feed a bite to Mikleo, or vice versa depending on who was feeding her. The baby was only four months old, had a vice grip whenever it came to Sorey's fingers or Mikleo's hair, and a full head of brown curls.

"You know, I never asked," Sorey swallows the food in his mouth. "Where did you come up with the name Lailah? Was that your mothers name?"

Mikleo shakes his head. "I never... I don't know my mother's name. He didn't talk about her much, and when he did he never used her name..." He admits with a frown. "But, Lailah... It's the name of a woman whom without, we wouldn't be here right now. She helped me in a time of need and I owe so much to her." He looks to Sorey and smiles. "She's very sweet, and kind, and I wish you could meet her, Sorey." He look back to the baby in his arms, setting the bottle aside once she's had her fill. "I knew it was a perfect fit for her the moment I laid eyes on her." 

"Was... Was she the one who made you look different that night at the ball?" Sorey asks. He smiles when Mikleo nods. "Remind me to thank her if I ever meet her." He stands from the table, kissing Mikleo again. "After all, I wouldn't have the loves of my life if it weren't for her." He scoops Mikleo into his arms and sits down, placing the other in his lap.

Mikleo bounces the baby when she begins fussing from the sudden movement. She soon calms down when Sorey pokes her cheek with his pointer finger, only for it to be trapped in her little fist. Mikleo smiles and leans on Sorey's chest, eyes slipping closed. It was still hard for him to believe that not even a decade ago he didn't know what it was liked to be loved, to be viewed as something other than a disfigured servant boy, or to have people concerned for his well being. But now, he had friends, he had a family, and not a single one treated him like he was beneath them because of his scars or upbringing. 

Mikleo smiles contently, never in his life did he think he'd be where he is now, in the arms of someone who loves him, and cradling their baby to his chest as she babbles, Sorey talking back to her as they have a conversation. He couldn't be happier if he tried to be.

' _When we met, it felt like I found a part of myself that I didn't know I was missing. I feel like you and I were_ meant _to meet each other._ '

Sorey's words echo in his mind, and he kisses Sorey's cheek.

"I think so, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this mess of a Cinderella AU ;w;
> 
> I very much enjoyed writing it and I very much appreciate all the kind words i got while doing so! I have another au planned, but i'm going to take a little break to work on some personal stuff. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy holiday, and once again, thank you /so/ much for reading!
> 
> (also yes, the plump lady and her personal guard were Moghrim (who i made human for some reason???) and Shigure. I miss them.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it so far. It might not be my best work, but so far I'm enjoying writing it! Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it!


End file.
